The Tail Of The Lighting Phoenix
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: Through some strange circumstances... Our hero ends up in the land of Fiore. Soon enough, with the help of Erza Scarlet... Bradley becomes part of the Fairy Tail guild and gets into a lot of trouble with the others. How will our hero cope?
1. Fiore and Wizards

The Tail Of The Lightning Phoenix

Chapter 1: Fiore and Wizards

-Earth; Eastern District 439- A teen with black hair and green eyes about 18 stood up form a large desk and looked up at a photo of a white haired woman and a black hair. He picked up the picture and smiled at it.

"Bradley! It's time for lunch!" a voice called to him. He puts the picture down and sighed.

"I'm coming," Bradley called as he walked out of his large bedroom. He walks into a large kitchen and sat down at a large round table. A woman with the same type of hair from the photo placed a sandwich in front of him.

"It's your favorite, honey… Jelly and Butter," she smiled as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks, Ma! I love you!" Bradley called as he held the sandwich up. He ate the sandwich in one bite and gulped.

"You could be a little more careful, honey… You could choke on it," the woman told him. Bradley had a question mark on top of his forehead as he looked up at his mother.

"Mom… I'm kind of a glutton, you know," Bradley told her.

"Ooh… I know, honey. But, still…" she sighed. She folds her arms and chuckled.

"You are your father's son, after all… Kalenon would be proud of you today. It is your birthday, after all…"

"Oh, yeah! I have to meet up with the gang today! I'll see you later, Mom!" Bradley told his mother as he quickly stood up and kissed her on the cheek. He raced out the door and closes it behind him.

"That boy… He'll make some lucky girl happy one day," she smiled as she shook her head, "Right, Kale?"

-Skies- Bradley flew through the sky with a yellow energy trail streaking behind him. He looked down at a dark brown futuristic watch on his right wrist and clicked his tongue.

"Crap! Gonna be late to my own birthday party! Another blunder on my part! I have to speed up, then!" Bradley said as he looked ahead and sped up. Suddenly, a voice called to him and it pierced through him like lightning.

"What the?! Hey, what's going on here?! Who are you?!" Bradley called as he looked around.

"I'm not an enemy… I'm Gaia… The Phoenix of Lightning. I wish for your help, bearer of the Phoenix namesake," the voice told him.

"Uh… Where exactly are you?" Bradley asked as he slowly flew around, searching for the mysterious voice.

"Well… I'm sealed in an unknown place in a faraway land. How I'm able to contact you… I'll tell you all that in due time. Right now… Can I ask for your seal of approval and your trust?" Gaia told Bradley. Bradley sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Yeah… Why not? It's normal for me to take things like this… You got it," Bradley told Gaia.

"Good… Now, will this be a hindrance to you? " Gaia asked.

"No… I wasn't off to a birthday party or anything…" Bradley muttered.

"Ok… Here," Gaia told him. A large blue light surrounds Bradley as he lets out a cry of pain. The light disappeared around Bradley as soon as it appears.

"What exactly was that?! That actually hurt me!" Bradley yelled.

"Oops… Sorry. That was a mild shock… My bad," Gaia said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Don't you screw with me! That was not funny!" Bradley yelled.

"But… I wasn't laughing," Gaia told Bradley. Bradley groaned as he shook his head.

"Anyway… Please do it right this time," Bradley told Gaia.

"Right… Forgive me. This is my first time doing something like this," Gaia told Bradley as a calming blue light surrounds him. This time… Bradley disappeared into thin air!

-Fiore; Meanwhile- A woman with scarlet red hair walked into a pub and sat at a bar.

"One Red Wine," she told the bartender. The man nods to her and walked off to the left. She leaned down onto the counter and pulled out a piece of paper with a wanted picture of a creature on the front of it. She scoffed and sighed when she puts the wanted poster away in her pocket. A weird symbol rested on her left arm as she looked up. A loud thud was heard audibly from outside. She quickly sat up and glared at the door. She walked out the bar and into the bright sunlight.

She stopped as she saw a male with jet black hair and emerald green eyes laying on his back on the ground. He wore a blue jean jacket over a red short sleeve shirt, blue pants with a silver chain hanging off of the left side, blue shoes with a star imprinted on the left side of the left shoe, and a pair of red goggles around his neck as well as a silver charm necklace under the goggles.

"This isn't West City… Gaia, what the hell did you do?!" the male groaned as he sat up and looked around.

"Gaia? Who are you talking about, boy?" she asked as the teen stood up.

"Who you calling boy?! I'm 19 today, lady!" he told her as he looked at her.

"You look 15," she said seriously.

"What?!" the male gasped.

"It's pretty obvious."

"No! I'm 19! I swear!"

"Ok… Sure."

"You don't have to be an asshole about it."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Not nothing! You called me an asshole!" The woman had fire rising up behind her as she walked over to the male. The male panicked as he crawled backwards away from her.

"Wait! I'm sorry, dear goddess!" he panicked. She stopped as she heard him call her a goddess.

"Why do you think I'm a goddess?" she asked seriously. The male slowly picked his head up and looked at her.

"Well… That look and the way you were talking… I just assumed," he told her.

"Well, I'm not a goddess… My name is Erza Scarlet," she told him as she turned away from him.

"Bradley Phoenix… And, I'm kinda new around here. Can you help me out?" he asked her. Erza turned away from him and folds her arms.

"Ok… I'm sorry I called you an asshole. It was unintentional."

"Good enough… Since you are new around these parts… I'll be looking after you from now on," Erza smirked as she looked back at him, "Follow me, kid… I'll take you places."

"Sounds good to me," Bradley smiled as he followed Erza into the bar.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Training

The Tail Of The Lightning Phoenix

Chapter 2: Training

-Hotel; Later That Night- Bradley sat in a steaming hot spring as he looked up at the starry sky. He sighed as he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Mom… I hope you're okay all by yourself. I'm sorry I can't make it home for dinner tonight… And, you were gonna make me your infamous Mac and Cheese Burger. Man… I'm so hungry," Bradley rambled as he looked straight ahead. Suddenly, Erza came up beside him wearing a bath towel around her body. She got into the spring and sat beside him.

"What… No fancy wine?"

"Oh, shut up… We aren't even dating," Erza told him seriously as she looked at him.

"Well… You can't blame me for joking," Bradley told her with a smirk. Erza rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Erza asked him.

"What? You don't think I am? I'm shaking in my bath towel," Bradley laughed, "Come on… If I get nervous every time I see a girl naked, how will I ever get a girlfriend? It's time I grow up, ya know."

"I mean about being in a strange land far away from your home," Erza told him as she slapped him in the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, that was out of left field… Yeah, I am kind of nervous about that. But, to be honest… I needed to get out of the house, anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really… Plus, it's just me and my mom. My dad died when I was about 17. He was awesome and he took care of me and my mother when times were tough… But, he mysteriously disappeared and his body turned up dead after a month of his disappearance. My mom was devastated by that… Sure, I was torn apart by it. But, my mom fell into a year of depression. It was horrible… She almost committed suicide twice. If it wasn't for me… She would be dead today. I'm all she's got… I wish she would've came with me," Bradley told Erza. She was silent the entire time as Bradley told her his story.

"I'm sorry… For your loss," Erza told him.

"Hey… My pops wouldn't want me moping around. He always told me to appreciate the finer things in life," Bradley told her as he looked at Erza.

"You better not try anything, pal… I'm serious," she told him as she glared at him.

"Try anything? I'm not trying to die early on in the story," Bradley smirked as he broke the 4th wall.

(Damn you! You're worse than Neptune! A/N.)

Bradley chuckles as he nods his head. He sighed and looked back at Erza.

"You are one strange man, Bradley… That's not really a good thing to go on…" Erza told him. Bradley looked straight ahead and shook his head.

"What?"

"Normal's boring… That's something my dad always said," Bradley told her.

"Oh? Normal's boring? Then, what's exciting?" Erza asked him as she faced him.

"Weirdos, of course!" Bradley laughed as he held his hands above his head.

"Why do I even bother?" Erza asked as she shook her head, "You may be a cute guy… But, you're weird."

"If you're implying that I'm a pervert… I'm kinda of a pervert and a nice guy mixed," Bradley told her honestly.

"What?!"

"I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you… If we're gonna be living with each other… We're gonna have to be honest and up front with each other."

"Ok… I can be somewhat of a control freak. But, I'm a nice girl once you get to know me," Erza told him.

"I've never had a girlfriend," Bradley told her.

"Bull," Erza said.

"Dead serious," he told her.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I expected you to have at least 8 girls riding you like a noble steed," Erza joked.

"Oh, you got jokey jokes?"

"Maybe…"

"What about you?"

"None."

"Seriously?! And, you're chewing me out?!"

"Well, you're 19… I expected something different."

"Oh, really?"

"What did you expect?"

"You being married."

"That came out of nowhere."

"Well, 8 girls riding me is not out of left field."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. That wasn't very kind of me."

"No need… You seem scary at first glance… But, you're a big softy once I get to know you."

"Heh… You're a nice guy, anyway. All right… Turn your back."

"Huh?"

"I will scrub your back for you."

"Wait, really?! Why would you do that?"

"You want me to be honest? How about… You smell to high heaven when we first met."

"Huh?! Wow! Way to kill my self esteem, Erza!"

"Hmhmhm…"

"Wait… Are you joking?"

"Yes… I am."

"Yeah? Well, here comes a waterfall!" Bradley splashed Erza with some water and she gasped.

"You will pay for that!" Erza smirked as she grabbed a nearby bucket and splashed Bradley with a face full of water.

"Ack! That's hot!" Bradley yelled.

"Mwahahaha! I will defeat you here!" Erza smirked as she puts the bucket back into the water. She was then grabbed by her waist and was slung over the shoulder.

"What the?! Put me down!"

"Ha! Try splashing me now!" Bradley smirked as he looked at Erza.

"Fine… You wanna play dirty? I'll play dirty!" Erza told him as she stripped her towel off. Bradley then stopped and looked at Erza in shock.

"What? No words at my beauty?"

"They're… Huge," Bradley muttered as he walked closer to Erza with hunger in his eyes. Erza then called out a sword and held it in front of her.

"Geez… I didn't think he'd change like that. Maybe provoking him like that wasn't a good idea," Erza thought as she puts her towel back around her.

"Huh? What happened?" Bradley asked as he shook his head.

"Nothing… We should be heading back to the room," Erza told him as she got out of the bath.

"Man… Seriously, what happened?" Bradley asked as he looked around.

-Room; A Couple Minutes Later- Bradley laid on the bed wearing a black muscle shirt and grey pajama pants. Then, a door was heard closing and he sat up. Erza was walking towards him wearing a silk nightgown and a scarlet red headband.

"Wow… Pretty," Bradley smiled. Erza smiled as she laid in the bed beside him.

"So, you don't have any problems with sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"No… I did the same with some old friends of mine," Erza told him.

"Really? How long ago was that?"

"When I was a kid."

"So, how old are you?"

"Hmm… About 20."

"Ehh?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well… I thought you were 27."

"Oh… That's not too bad."

"You look so beautiful, though. How do you stay so pretty?"

"I have no words for that… Because, I don't know myself," Erza told him as she got under the blankets, "Listen… You should get some rest. We'll be getting up bright and early tomorrow."

"Ah… Nothing new to me. Good night, Erza… Don't let the bedbugs bite." With that, the young Sayain drifted off to sleep. The young female swordsman looked at him and sighed.

"This young man is something special… He'll change the world and the people in it," Gaia's voice called, "I can't wait to meet him in person!"

-The Next Day; Deserted Area- Bradley stopped and stood up quickly. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and panted for breath. Erza held her sword in front of her as she also panted.

"You're pretty good, Bradley… I should give you more credit," Erza complimented Bradley as he cracked his neck.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short… You're stronger than I gave you credit for, Erza. So, why don't you show me your true power?" Bradley asked as his hair started to turn gold.

"Hmm… If you insist. Requip!" Erza called as she was surrounded in a white light. The light disappeared and she appeared to be wearing a dress made of silver blades and silver wings were planted on her back. She summoned 2 swords to her side and stood upright.

"This is my Heaven's Wheel Armor… The 1st of many of my armors. This one shall be your target today. See if you can break it."

"Are you sure I can get serious?" Bradley smirked as his hair changed to golden yellow and became spiky. Erza gaped in surprise as she looked at Bradley's Super Sayain form.

"What is that form?" she asked in surprise.

"This is called Super Sayain in the 1st state. There are 5 states to this… And, I can use all 5. My mentor, Son Goku, is another who can do this and more," Bradley told her, "But, for now… I'll only use this form today. I'm not stupid enough to go to the 5th level just yet… I'll save that for another time. Come at me!" Bradley told Erza as he got into a fighting stance.

"All right, then… I love a challenge! Here we go!" Erza called as she flew at him. He flew at her as well and the two warriors clashed with each other. Bradley kicked at her and she dodged to the left as she slashed at him. Bradley caught the sword as his eyes became a rectangular pattern. He then flipped Erza to the left and punched her in the face. She slid across the ground and quickly got back up.

"Very impressive battle tactics, Bradley. You are a seasoned warrior… Your mentor will be very proud of you. But, I'm just getting started," Erza smirked as she got to her feet.

"Where did you learn how to fight? I want to know… You're really good," Bradley told her.

"I taught myself. Thank you," Erza told him.

"What?! Wow! Impressive!" Bradley gasped as he stood up and looked at her, "There I go again… I assumed that you had a teacher."

"Well… I did have an old and short man raise me and a few kids by himself. He watched over our growth and I became what you see today," Erza told him.

"Really?" Bradley asked as he saw the peculiar tattoo on Erza's left arm, "Is that the reason you have that tattoo on your arm?"

"Actually, it's the symbol of the place he owns. It's a place called Fairy Tail," she told him.

"Fairy Tail… I've heard of that place before. But, from where exactly?" Bradley asked as he folds his arms. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, yeah! Emily told me about this place called Fairy Tail and this symbol… Exactly… Like… The… One… On… Erza's… Arm. Oh, wow… I'm in that anime that Emily loves so much," Bradley thought. He then looked at Erza.

"So, how do you apply for this guild?" Bradley asked Erza.

"It's not exactly first come, first served. My master has to see if you are worthy of joining Fairy Tail first and foremost… Then, he will test you," Erza told him, "But, if you can best me in our training… I'll put a good word in for you."

"Hmm… Deal!" Bradley called as he raced at Erza. She held up one of her swords and Bradley ducked under the blade as she slashed at him. He then kicked her in the back and rolled away from some incoming swords that were racing towards him.

"Telekinesis? I can't believe she can use that ability…" Bradley thought as he grabbed an incoming sword by the handle and held it in front of him.

"Ah… Using one of my own weapons against me? Impressive… Now, prepare yourself for this next attack!" She then charged at Bradley and continuously slashed at him. He parried the slashes with the same blade he took from Erza and fired a lightning bolt at her. She flips backwards and stopped a few feet away from Bradley. He looked at his free and sparking right hand in surprise.

"Hmm… You seem to be accustomed to Lightning Magic. Plus… When did you get that mark on your right arm?" Erza asked Bradley. He looked at his arm and saw a long scar that looked like a phoenix feather going down his arm.

"I don't know… I have no idea where this came from," Bradley told her. Erza then raised her head and her eyes opened wide.

"I've seen that before… Master told me about several people with these on their arms. He calls them… Gaia's children," Erza realized, "Some of them have powers that can hurt… Some can heal… Some can protect. You have that power because you were chosen."

"Chosen?" Bradley said.

"She's smarter than I thought," Gaia told Bradley, "She's right… I chose you because you were a strong individual. Also, you needed a push in life."

"And, this is what you meant?" Bradley asked.

"Yes… I gave you the power to aide Fairy Tail in my rescue… Several years from now," Gaia told him.

"YEARS?! Come on!" Bradley thought as he smacked his forehead.

"Sorry… You have to get used to them first!" Gaia told him.

"Is there something wrong?" Erza asked him.

"No… It's fine, Erza…" Bradley sighed as he shook his head, "Let's continue training, shall we?"

"All right… Let's do this!" Erza called as she charged at him. He charged at her and clashed with her. The 2 warriors trained and trained until the sun set. After that… They rested the rest of the day.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Fairy Tail

The Tail Of The Lightning Phoenix

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

-Several Weeks Later; Magnolia- Bradley and Erza arrived at the city of Magnolia and stopped at the city entrance. A male walked by them and froze when he saw Erza.

"Ack! It's Titania!" he panicked. He raced off and Bradley looked at Erza seriously.

"What was that just now?" Bradley asked Erza.

"The people of this city can get a little crazy at times… But, they mean well. Our guild is located near the middle of the city. Follow me." She hoisted the large wolf fang over her left shoulder. Bradley followed her as he held a dark amethyst in his hands.

"I don't know why you picked that thing up… But, still… I want you to meet my friends at the Fairy Tail guild. I have to warn you, though… They're rowdy and always ready to start fights," Erza told him.

"Sounds a lot like my friends," Bradley said as he smirked and nods his head, "I can handle it. Oh… And, if they have any pretty girls like you… Introduce me, please!" Erza punched him in the chest and shook her head as he fell to his knees.

"Please, do me a favor… Do not try to grope anyone," Erza told him as she looked at him.

"I promise…" he coughed as he rubbed his chest.

"Come… We have a little ways to go," Erza smiled as she helped Bradley to his feet.

-Fairy Tail Guild- The doors slammed open as a man raced inside and panted as he stopped and leaned on a table. The guild looked like a bar as several amounts of people varying in age sat and drank and talked.

"Carter… What is it this time?" one of the men asked.

"It's Erza… She's returned!" the man told everyone after he caught his breath. Everyone stopped and looked at Carter as a young male with pink hair walked up to him.

"You serious?! Erza's coming back?!" he asked.

"Oh, boy! Erza's here?!" a blue cat with white wings called as it flew towards the male. Erza and Bradley walked into the guild hall and Bradley stopped to take a look around. He was astonished by the many people that inhabit there. They all were silent as Erza walked up to the pink haired male.

"Natsu… It's good to see you again," Erza told him.

"Hey, Erza… How's it going? Fight me," Natsu told her.

"That was blunt," Bradley said as he walked up beside Erza, "You're Natsu Dragneel, the same Natsu Erza told me about… I'll take you on."

"Not an option," Erza told Bradley as she punched him in the back of the head. Bradley rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at Erza.

"Hey… I want to test his power," Bradley told Erza as he stood up and looked Erza straight in the face. Everyone froze and turned pale as Bradley told Erza that.

"He did not say that," another man gasped.

"Bradley… Natsu might be too much for you," Erza told him.

"I said that about Broly… And, Broly is dead," Bradley told Erza seriously. Erza sighed and folds her arms across her chest.

"All right... Don't say I didn't warn you," Erza sighed as Bradley cracked his neck.

"Natsu, right? Bradley Phoenix… Nice to meet you," Bradley told Natsu as he held out his hand. Natsu shook his hand and smirked.

"Nice! I like your name and look! Where you from?" Natsu asked him.

"Um… How should I explain this? Well… I'm from Eastern District 439," Bradley told Natsu, "But, it's very far away from Magnolia."

"Hmm…" Natsu said as he observed Bradley.

"Hey, Natsu… What are you doing?" a small voice called. A little girl with violet purple hair walked up to Natsu and looked up at him.

"Oh, Becky… It's nothing," Natsu said as he looked down at the girl.

"Ok, big brother Natsu," Becky smiled as she skipped away.

"Sister?" Bradley asked.

"I'm like an older brother to her… It's a long story," Natsu told him. Bradley nods as he folds his arms.

"She's… One of my children," Gaia's voice told Bradley.

"Wait! You don't know your own children?!" Bradley thought as a look of confusion came across his face.

"Unfortunately… I don't remember," Gaia told him.

"How did I see that coming?" Bradley thought as he shook his head. Bradley shook his head and turned to the door.

"Come on… I hate to tear up some nice tables," Bradley called as he walked out of the guild into the sunlight. Natsu followed him outside and so did a large group of people.

"What is Natsu doing?" a blonde asked as she pushed her way through the crowd all the way to the front. Bradley and Natsu faced each other as a blazing red aura surrounds Natsu and a golden yellow aura surrounds Bradley.

"What's going on?"

"Who are you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia… You're Erza Scarlet. Oh, wow!"

"Ah… I see."

"So, who's that about to fight Natsu?"

"He is my disciple… One of Gaia's children, Bradley Phoenix."

"One of Gaia's children?!"

"No way… A guy like that?"

"I heard stories about Gaia's children… They achieve great things over the years. Some of them were Fairy Tail wizards." Bradley heard the whispers from the crowd as he changed into a Super Sayain.

"Let's see what you can do against a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu told him as he charged at Bradley. He and Bradley clashed fists and the ground cracked under them. Bradley and Natsu clashed elbows and knees as well at high speed, causing small shockwaves to pop up around them. After a minute of clashes, Natsu's left fist blazed with red flames.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu called as he punched Bradley in the face. Bradley staggered a few steps back and stopped.

"Good punch… That one hurt a bit. Wanna see a magic trick?" Bradley smirked as he stood up straight. Bradley puts his left index and middle finger to his forehead and disappeared from sight.

"He disappeared?! Where did he go?!"

"Nice trick! But, uh… Where did he…" Natsu asked as he took a sniff. Erza was looking up at the sky as a small star twinkled in the air. Suddenly, Bradley appeared from the sky and dove straight towards Natsu with a glowing right fist held straight ahead of him. He reared his fist back and Natsu quickly jumped backwards.

"Gotcha…" Bradley smirked as he lands on the ground. Suddenly, another Bradley grabbed Natsu from behind and restrained him.

"What the?!" Natsu gasped as he looked back at the 2nd Bradley.

" **Raioh Thunder Fist!** " Bradley yelled as he punched Natsu in the gut. Natsu lets out a gasp as the 2nd Bradley disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"How do you…"

"It's called Shadow Clone Jutsu…And, it's a handy technique I picked up during my years of training. Raioh Thunder Fist is another I just created myself after 2 weeks of training with Erza. I can do a lot more than that," Bradley told Natsu.

"Damn, that really stung… But, it's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me!" Natsu smirked as he stood up straight. He held his hands out to his sides and his hands blazed to life.

"With flames to my left and to my right, try and dodge this!" Natsu called as Bradley took a step back, " **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu puts his hands together and threw the giant fireball at Bradley.

"Natsu, that's way too big!" Lucy called.

"Nah… Just the right size," Bradley said as he called out a Shadow Clone to his right size, "I'm known back home as being quick to the draw… Watch." The Shadow Clone quickly swirled energy into the palm of Bradley's right hand and disappeared after a few seconds. A red sphere hovered in Bradley's right hand as he faced the incoming fireball.

" **Taste my Magma Rasengan!** " Bradley called as he clashed the fireball with his sphere and blew it up. When the smoke cleared, he stood there with a wide smirk on his face. His right hand was smoking and he was walking towards Natsu.

"Whoa…" Natsu gasped.

"That proves it… He is one of Gaia's children."

"Natsu is having trouble?"

"Unheard of…"

"Gaia's children are crazy strong… Dragon Slayers are still just as strong."

"What seems to be going on here?" an old man's voice called as a short and bald man walked through the crowd and stopped when he saw Bradley and Natsu facing each other.

"Master!" Erza gasped as she respectfully bowed.

"Oh… I guess we can call it a draw for now, Nats… What do you say we continue this another time? I really enjoyed that battle," Bradley told Natsu who had regained his composure.

"Yeah… You aren't no joke, pal. Thanks for the battle," Natsu smirked as he shook Bradley's hand.

"Oh? Natsu is befriending a stranger? How odd…" the old man smirked.

"Hello, sir… My name is Bradley Phoenix. Erza told me a lot about Fairy Tail… And, I was hoping to join the guild," Bradley said as he bowed respectfully to the man.

"My name is Makarov, young man… And, I wish I could test you. But, it seems Natsu beat me to it. And, just from looking at you… I can tell you are someone with a lot of potential to be something great. Very well… You pass."

"I… Pass?" Bradley asked in confusion. Makarov held out his hand and smiled at Bradley.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Bradley Phoenix," he smiled. Bradley shook Makarov's hand and smiled as well.

"Great to have you aboard, Bradley," Erza told him as she pulled him to his feet and forcefully hits his head against her breastplate on her armor.

"Oww…" Bradley groaned as he held his head in pain.

"Congrats, man!" Natsu smirked as he shook Bradley's hand fervently. Bradley almost stumbled over as he held Natsu.

"Don't do that… Erza's armor is steel. That hurt," Bradley told Natsu.

"Follow me, young man… We'll get you your own Fairy Tail mark," Makarov smirked as he led Bradley inside the guild. He stopped again at the entrance when he saw a beautiful silver haired young woman holding a stamp in her left hand.

"Wha… Whoa. Uh… Ahem. Sorry, I uh… Wow," Bradley stammered as he stood right in front the woman.

"Hello… Welcome to Fairy Tail. My name is Mirajane Strauss," she smiled kindly. Bradley closed his eyes and rubbed them… As if he couldn't believe what he was looking at. She was stunning…

"Um… Is there a problem?"

"No… Not really. You're pretty… I mean!" Bradley panicked as he slapped his forehead. Mirajane giggled as she nods her head.

"I see… You're nervous, aren't you?" Mirajane asked him. Bradley slowly nods his head and looked down. Mirajane took his right hand and stamped the Fairy Tail mark on his upper right forearm.

"Don't be… We're one big happy family," Mirajane told him in a sweet voice. Bradley fell back and passed out right there, hearts hovering above his head.

"Somebody's in love…" Lucy smirked as she folds her arms. Erza groaned as she smacked her forehead.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Makarov asked her.

"Bradley's never had a girlfriend… As far as he told me. That's because… He's kinda perverted at some points," Erza groaned.

"Oh…" Makarov sighed.

"And, here I thought we wouldn't have a complete dolt," Lucy sighed.

"I don't know… Maybe that's just a part of who he is," a raven black haired male said as he appeared beside Natsu. He was only wearing a pair of black and gray boxers.

"Gray… Your clothes," Erza told him.

"Huh? Crap!" Gray realized as he looked down at himself.

"Never a dull moment," a long black haired woman sighed as she took a swig from a large light brown barrel.

"Cana, seriously… Stop the heavy drinking, please," Erza told her. Cana stuck her tongue out at Erza and hiccups.

"By the way, Natsu… Gray… I have a proposal for you both and Bradley… As soon as he wakes up from his peaceful nap," Erza said as she looked back at the guys.

"A proposal?" Natsu asked seriously.

"Really? What do you propose?" Gray asked them.

"Show Bradley the ropes around Fairy Tail and Magnolia. Since he's gonna be living here, I want you 2 to show him around," Erza instructed.

"Wait… I have to go with him?!" Natsu yelled.

"No way! I'd rather freeze!" Gray argued.

"So?! No one will bother talking to a perverted popsicle like you!" Natsu told Gray.

"Oh yeah, fire bozo?! The first chance I get, I will freeze you solid!" Gray told Natsu. Erza had a vein popping on her forehead.

"Quiet, both of you!" Erza scolded them. The both stopped immediately.

"You two are impossible to work with sometimes! Oh, well… Lucy, right? Go with these two boneheads and make sure they don't argue," Erza groaned as she looked at Lucy.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy said as she nods her head. Mirajane poked Bradley in the face as she got closer to him.

"Um, Bradley?" Mirajane called as she touched his nose. His nose twitched as he opened his eyes. He looked up at Mirajane and sighed.

"I passed out, didn't I?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm sorry… You look so beautiful like that and when you touched my hand… I kinda lost it," he told her.

"I get that a lot," Mirajane smiled as she helped him to his feet, "Tell you what… Once you get settled in, I'll take you out to a night on the town."

"Deal," he said.

"Hey, Bradley! Come on!" Natsu called, "We're gonna give you a quick tour of Magnolia!"

"Coming!" Bradley called as he stood up and began to walk over to Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. He looked back to Mirajane and waved at her. She waved back and smiled. Becky looked at Bradley as she sat at a table. Cana sat beside Becky and looked down at her.

"What's wrong, munchkin?" Cana asked Becky.

"Is Big Brother Natsu gonna be all right with that guy?" Becky asked as she looked up at Cana. Cana took a sip from her cup of water.

"Well, kid… That depends. Natsu might destroy that guy," Cana said, "But, then again… That guy did match him. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Becky looked down at the Fairy Tail symbol on the back of her right hand and a tattoo of a phoenix feather on her upper left forearm.

"I miss my mommy and daddy…" she said sadly. Cana pets the little girl's hair and sighed.

"Hey… I can't imagine what you've been through. But, we got your back now," Cana told her as she smiled at her. Becky smiled at Cana and giggled when Cana took a sip from her cup of water and spits it out.

"Very funny, kid… Now, what did you do to my water?"

"Nothing…"

"Kid…"

"Ok… I spiked your drink. I put some cinnamon spice powder inside when you weren't looking."

"How the hell did you do that?! I was watching you this entire time… Wait. When that fight between the new guy and Natsu happened… You were all alone in here," Cana groaned, "You sneaky brat."

"Sorry… Happy taught me how to do that," Becky told her.

"I'm gonna wring that cat out to dry!" Cana snarled as she clenched her left fist. Becky had a small trickle of sweat go down her forehead as she looked up at Cana.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Day Of Chance

The Tail Of The Lightning Phoenix

Chapter 4: Day Of Chance

-Later- The 3 Fairy Tail wizards and their carefree flying cat, Happy, led Bradley through the city of Magnolia, telling him about the many places that occupy there. Bradley looked around eagerly and smiled.

"So, what do you think? Magnolia's pretty awesome, huh?" Natsu asked Bradley as Bradley stopped and looked at a peculiar shop.

"Hey, dude… What are you doing?" Gray asked as he took his shirt off.

"I could ask the same to you, Gray!" Lucy told Gray.

"You do realize he can't help it, Lucy… Even I can tell," Bradley said as he turned back to the others and walked over to them.

"What were you looking at?" Happy asked Bradley.

"There was a certain pair of gloves that looked really awesome to go with my lightning magic. If I can use it correctly, I'll be able to summon actual lightning from the sky," Bradley told them.

"What?! That's insane!" Natsu told him.

"I know, right? But, it costs 3000 Jewel," Bradley told them, "And… I have no actual money."

"Hmm… Well, let me help you out," a voice said as a red haired female walked up to the group. She had blue eyes and tan skin and wore a silk red blouse under a sleeveless blue jean jacket and brown shorts with brown tights underneath and high tops. She also had a symbol on the left side of her torso and a tattoo of a phoenix feather on her left arm.

"That mark… One of Gaia's children!" Bradley thought as he looked at her arm.

"A pair of gloves that can summon lightning is a unique tool. If I recall… The gloves are called Zeus' Hands of Justice," she explained as she folds her arms, "Follow me… I'll pay for your gloves." The strange girl led Bradley and the others into the shop. They were greeted by a male with ginger red hair and silver eyes.

"Hello! Welcome to Martini's Magic Shop and Weapons Expo! How may I help you?" he smiled as he said this in a girlish tone, "Oh, Brennie! What can I do for you?"

"What's happening, Martini? I have a proposition for you… Those gloves you got a few days ago for 3000 Jewel. My friend here really needs those gloves… What can you do to help a friend out?" the girl requested. Martini folds his arms and looked Bradley up and down.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Martini asked Bradley.

"Bradley Phoenix," Bradley said.

"Ooh… Very strong. Seems to be pure hearted… Hmm…" Martini said as he examined Bradley's body.

"Uh…" Bradley said uncomfortably.

"Oh, don't worry about it… Martini means no harm," the girl smiled. Martini steps away from Bradley and smiled.

"He's a keeper, Brennie… I'll tell you that. Tell you what, Brady… I'll give you the gloves, no charge. As long as you take a job here every now and then," Martini told him. Bradley quickly nods his head and smiled.

"As long as it's nothing freaky… We are cool," he told her. Martini laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, darling… You won't need to worry about that. As long as you can deliver your best to me, I'll treat you right!" Martini told Bradley.

"Ok… Then, I'll work for you! When do I start?" Bradley asked.

"Whenever you're available, give me a call… And, I'll give you a job," Martini told Bradley.

"Sweet! Thanks, Martini!" Bradley smiled as Martini gave Bradley a pair of yellow gloves with blue lightning bolts embedded on the front and back of them. Bradley slipped the gloves onto his bare hands and clenched his fists.

"Fits like a glove… Thanks for this, Brennie," Bradley told the girl.

"Just call me Brenda… Martini nicknamed me Brennie. He and I got way back," the girl smirked. Bradley and Brenda shook hands and smiled at each other. Suddenly, the sound of a shield crashing to the floor startled them. Bradley groaned as he looked over at Natsu playing with a suit of armor.

"Natsu! Stop playing with the merch!" Bradley scolds Natsu.

"Hey, this old stuff is kinda cool! How long have these been around?!" Natsu called.

"Goodness, don't touch that!" Martini gasped as he rushed over to Natsu and took the yellow broadsword away from him, "All this belonged to Zeus! No one is worthy enough to wield this awesome power!"

"Uh…" Bradley said as he looked at the gloves on his hands.

"Well, why does he have the gloves?" Natsu asked.

"Because… He is worthy," Martini said seriously as he looked at Bradley.

"Huh… Well, good enough," Bradley told Martini as he turned and walked over to Natsu, "Thanks again, Martini… I appreciate it. I'll be back tomorrow to start my first day." Martini smiled as Bradley dragged Natsu by the back of his black vest out of the shop. Brenda followed him out of the shop.

"Hey, unhand me! This is crazy, man!" Natsu told Bradley.

"Cut the crap, Natsu… We decided to stay out of the conversation this time," Gray told Natsu.

"So, you got another job… That should help your money situation," Lucy told Bradley.

"Yep… Hey, Brenda. Thanks again for that," Bradley told her. Brenda smirked as she turned to leave.

"Wait! You're from a guild, right? Where are you from?" Lucy called as Brenda began to walk off and stopped when she heard Lucy's question.

"I'm from Lamia Scale," she smirked as she looked at them, "We'll meet again soon enough." Brenda turned and summoned a flying brown cat with tan wings to her side.

"Where are we going, Brenda?" the cat asked her.

"Back home, Vivian… Let's go," Brenda told the cat. The cat saluted and clung onto her back. Vivian carried Brenda away into the blue sky. Brenda waves back to them as she flew away.

"Something tells me we'll be fighting her in the future," Natsu said seriously as he clenched his fists. Bradley looked at Happy and sighed.

"I wish I had a flying catpanion," Bradley said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, pal… Happy's not for sale," Natsu told Bradley.

"Well… How do I get one?" Bradley asked Natsu.

"Hmm… Well, I found Happy in an egg," Natsu told Bradley.

"What? Cats come from eggs?! Man, this is news to me!" Bradley said in shock, "How do I find one?"

"I have no idea," Natsu answered. Bradley fell over and got up after a few seconds.

"Well… I wouldn't expect anything less from Natsu," Bradley groaned as he shook his head. Suddenly, something flew straight into Bradley's face and knocked him over. Bradley opened his eyes and saw a small pair of blue eyes looking right into his.

"Hello, mister… I'm sorry for crashing into you like that," the figure told Bradley as it sat up and looked down at him. It was a small gray tabby cat with silver wings on its back.

"Oh, it's all right… What's your name, little one?" Bradley asked the kitten.

"Noel," the kitten smiled as Bradley pets the kitten on the top of its head, "I'm a healthy girl kitten." Noel purred and hops off of Bradley.

"Noel… That's a name I've rarely ever heard," Bradley told the kitten. He stood up and Noel hugs Bradley's leg.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry… You smell like Vanilla Lavender," Noel purred, "I love Vanilla."

"Oh… I didn't even know I smelled like that," Bradley said.

"Huh… I thought he smelled like old socks," Happy muttered.

"You're from Fairy Tail! I always wanted to be part of Fairy Tail!" Noel gasped as she looked up at the Fairy Tail symbol on Bradley's arm.

"Yeah… I just joined Fairy Tail today," Bradley told Noel. She lets out a squeal and bounced up and down.

"Is it everything you ever imagined?" Noel asked Bradley happily.

"Actually… Yeah. I joined to get myself something I would love to do. You see… I'm from a faraway land and we don't exactly have things like that there," he told Noel.

"Oh? What do you have at your home?" Noel asked Bradley as she hops onto his left shoulder.

"Don't worry about that right now! A fight's happening over there!" Natsu interrupted Bradley as he glanced over at 3 teems fighting. The fighting teens were 1 girl and 2 guys. One of the guys had silver hair and gray eyes and the other had brown hair and black eyes. The girl had waist length yellow hair and red eyes. The girl punched the gray haired boy and slammed the brunette into the ground. Both of them got up and charged at the girl.

"That won't work well for them…" Gray said as he shook his head. The girl smirked as white flames surrounded her. She then grits her teeth… Revealing her razor sharp teeth!

" **Fire Lion… Roar!** " she roared as she shot white flames out of her mouth at them. They were blown back into a building wall and passed out. The girl wiped her mouth and laughed victoriously.

"Thanks for the meal… And, the white hot battle! I guess Sabretooth is a bunch of bitches after all!" she taunted, "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have some business at Fairy Tail that I must attend to." She turned and saw the group all looking at her.

"Oh… Uh, you saw all that, huh?" she asked nervously.

"How did you do all that?!" Natsu asked the girl as he rushed up to her, "That looked a lot like my Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Wait… Oh, boy. Um… Salamander of Fairy Tail?" she asked nervously.

"What's with her? It's like she's a totally different person," Lucy said.

"I've heard of a case like this… But, it's pretty rare. I call it Switch Personality," Bradley said.

"Natsu, knock it off… You're scaring her," Gray told Natsu.

"You don't tell me what to do, icicle!" Natsu told Gray.

"What was that, phony dragon?" Gray argued as he glared at Natsu.

"Why, you!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Gray. Gray's hands froze as Natsu's hands blazed with fire. Bradley steps in between them and chopped them in the back of their necks, knocking them both unconscious.

"Whoa… You knocked both Natsu and Gray out at the same time!" Happy gasped. Noel looked in awe at Bradley.

"Sorry about my friends… My name's Bradley Phoenix. That's Natsu and Gray down there… And; this is Happy, Lucy, and Noel. What about you, stranger?" he told the girl, "What's your name? And, why did those guys attack you?" The girl sighed with relief and looked at Bradley.

"Emma… Emma Rosemary," she told Bradley as she moved her blonde bangs from the left side to the right side of her face, "A friend of mine goes to Fairy Tail… His name is Elfman."

"Mirajane's brother?!" Natsu called as he quickly got to his feet.

"That was a speedy recovery!" Lucy called as she gaped in surprise at Natsu.

"Yeah… I wanted to talk to him before I join Fairy Tail," she said.

"You'd be the second to join Fairy Tail today, Emma," Gray said as he stood up with his shirt off.

"Stop taking your shirt off, Gray," Bradley said in an annoyed tone.

"I can't help it… It's who I am," Gray told Bradley.

"So, streaking is who you are? Never thought of you as a pervert," Bradley teased Gray.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!" Gray told Bradley.

"Su-ure you aren't," Bradley told Gray, "Anyway… You know how to get to Fairy Tail from here?"

"Yeah… I do. And, I'll be looking forward to working with you all in the future," Emma smiled as she walked off.

"Well… That was something," Lucy said. The boys nodded and walked off behind Lucy and Bradley.

-Later- They came to a stop in front of a yellow brick house and faced Bradley.

"This is where you'll be staying… Erza already paid your first month's rent and stocked the house with clothes and food for you," Gray told Bradley as he folds his arms, "I gotta hand it to you, man… Nobody we know can take me and Natsu out in one fell swoop. You're all right with me."

"Thanks… I guess," Bradley sighed as he hung his head down.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Well… I have a mother I left behind at my old house. And, looking at this… Makes me miss her a lot," Bradley told them. Noel looked up at Bradley and hugged his leg. Bradley looked down at the tabby cat and bent down to pet the kitten on the back.

"Thanks, Noel… I needed that. I'll have to manage without my mother for a little bit."

"Maybe you won't have to," Erza's voice called as she walked up to him.

"Erza?! What are you doing here?!" Bradley asked her.

"Well… I have a little gift for you inside," Erza told him. She led him inside and… Seljina was sitting in the large beige living room with her back to the door. Bradley stood there in shock as he turned to Erza.

"How?! How is my mother here?!" Bradley asked in astonishment.

"Well… Thank Master Makarov for that. He called in a favor from a friend," Erza told him.

"But, Erza… I came here through a portal! How is my mother here?!" Bradley asked her.

"Like I said… I got connections," she smirked.

"Ok… Fine. I believe you," Bradley sighed as he walked over to his mother, "Uh, Mom? Is it really you?"

"Bradley Edgar Phoenix…" Seljina said in an impatient tone as she stood up and turned to him. She had a pissed off look on her face as she held a rolling pin in her left hand when she folds her arms.

"Yep… That's her," Bradley said sheepishly. She whacked him over the head with the rolling pin and Bradley cried out in pain as he held the top of his head.

"Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick about you!" Seljina scolded Bradley as she walked up to him.

"Mom, I can explain!" Bradley panicked as he backed away. Seljina grabs Bradley and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever leave me again like that, you understand?" Seljina sniveled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"…"

"I lost Kalenon… I can't lose you, too. Understand?"

"I know, Mom… I'm sorry," Bradley told her as he hugged her back, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Seljina said with a small smile. Erza smiled as she stood to the side and looked away.

"Erza Scarlet… Thank you," Seljina said as she looked over at Erza. Erza looked over to Seljina and Bradley and smiled.

"You're welcome… Now, if you'll excuse me," Erza smiled as she turned to the door.

"Hey… Don't forget about tonight with Mirajane." Bradley turned to Erza and nods his head. Erza left out the door and closed it behind her, leaving the reunited mother and son to catch up.

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Night On The Town

The Tail Of The Lightning Phoenix

Chapter 5: Night On The Town

-Nighttime- Bradley straightened his short and spiky black hair and fixed his red hoodie. He then slipped a pair of blue glasses over his eyes and turned to a mirror.

"Damn, I look good," he joked, "But, I'm not Silver… Not by a long shot."

"Who's Silver?" Noel asked as she sat on Bradley's shoulder. The tabby cat looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"He's my brother," Bradley told her, "His real name is Bruce… But, I call him Silver because of his silver hair." Noel nods and rests her head down on Bradley's shoulder. The Fairy Tail Symbol was on her back. Bradley turned to the door of his room and walked out.

-Guild; Later- Mirajane puts away a clean glass into a cupboard and smiled.

"There… All done!" she smiled as she steps down from the ladder that she stood on.

"Thanks again, Mirajane… I appreciate all your hard work," Makarov called as he looked back at her.

"It's no problem, Master," she smiled.

"Um… Am I interrupting?" Bradley's voice called as he walked up to the counter. He wore a red hoodie over a black t shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers.

"No, you're right on time. I'm finished here," Mirajane smiled as she looked at him.

"You take good care of her, you hear me? She's precious," Makarov told Bradley.

"What am I gonna do? Grope her? I'll be careful," Bradley told Makarov, "And, thanks again for the opportunity." Bradley and Mirajane heads out of the guild and went out into the night. Makarov sighed and pulled out a magazine.

"Now's the time to catch up on my reading… Heheh…" Makarov smirked as he opened the magazine.

(Geez… He is kinda like Master Roshi in a way. A/N.)

(No doubt about it… Bradley)

-Later; Streets Of Magnolia- Mirajane led Bradley through the busy streets by the hand and showed him different kinds of shops the town had. They came to a stop in front of a costume shop.

"Ooh! Let's go here!" Mirajane told Bradley as she pulled him inside.

"H-Hey! Not so hard!" Bradley told her. They looked around at all the costumes that hung from the walls and sat on the many shelves.

"Wow… This place is really cool," Bradley said as he walked up to a jester costume.

"Mirajane! Welcome back! And, a new customer?! How can I help you both?" an elderly lady's voice called as a light brown haired old woman walked up to them and smiled sweetly at them.

"Miss Fallah… We're just browsing," Mirajane smiled.

"Are you sure you're not interested in anything?" Fallah asked, "I just got a new outfit for you to try out… Please try it."

"Umm… Ok, I guess," Mirajane said as she followed Fallah to the dressing rooms, "Bradley, I'll be right back." Bradley turned to Mirajane… But, Mirajane and Fallah already went to the dressing rooms. He sighed and turned back to the different costumes. He picked up a wolf mask and puts it on.

"Scary," a voice called. Bradley turned to Erza standing there, leaning on the open front doorway.

"Hey… I owe you, don't I?"

"You kinda do… But, you don't have to."

"I still owe you… Because, a Phoenix always keep their promise."

"Fair enough… I'll fill you in tomorrow. We'll be taking a quest with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy."

"Ok… I got it."

"Good… Now, have fun on your date." With that, Erza waved and left out. Bradley took off the mask and puts it back where it belongs.

"Hey, Bradley… Take a look," Mirajane called. Bradley turned to her and gaped in shock. Mirajane was wearing a very naughty nurse outfit. She wore a pink blouse that had a v shape that showed her cleavage, a short skirt that hovered over her thighs, a pair of black heels, and a nurse headband on her head.

"What the?! Sexy nurse says hello! Why?!"

"Um… The guild was having a costume party soon. And, Fallah found this costume for me," Mirajane told him.

"So, were you trying to run an errand?"

"Not intentionally."

"Don't worry… I run errands for my mother all the time. It's no big deal. Besides… You look really gold in that. But, that's just me."

"Thanks… Can I ask?"

"What's up?"

"Are you a pervert?"

"Isn't everyone?"

"True… But, are you?"

"If you grew up back where I'm from… Yeah, there's your answer. Unfortunately, I am. Do you hate me?"

"No… I don't judge."

"You don't… Judge?"

"Nope. I was raised to love everyone."

"Huh… That's how my mother was raised."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. So, you really like it?"

"Yes… To be honest, I've never had a girlfriend before. Actually, you're one of the few girls that understand me."

"I think that's a bad thing."

"Yes… I know."

"Hey…"

"?"

"-Smooch-." Mirajane kissed him on the cheek. Bradley froze as she took a step back.

"…" Bradley stood there in silence.

"Did she… Kiss me? But, I just…"

(Go with the flow… I'm not much of a romantic individual, anyway. A/N.)

"Oh, god… Not now!" Bradley thought. He shook his head and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No… Everything's fine. Are you gonna dress like that the entire time?"

"How else am I gonna break it in?"

"Makarov is gonna ask questions…"

"Oh, he never minds… Besides… I always dress up for him. But, for some reason… Some of my underwear ends up in his office," Mirajane told him. Bradley slapped his forehead and groaned.

"I knew he was a dirty old man…" Gaia said.

"You, shut up… Mira, I don't want to alarm you. But, I think Makarov might be an even bigger pervert than me," Bradley said.

"Oh, I know… You know how many times he's been caught peeking in the girl's community bath?" Mirajane told him.

"Wow! So, he's at par with Master Roshi!" Bradley thought.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess… About what I'd expect?"

"Yep."

"So, there's a Roshi here… Just like there's a Goku and Vegeta here," he said.

"Friends of yours?" Mirajane asked as she and Bradley walked to the door, "Thanks again, Fallah!"

"Come again soon!" Fallah smiled as she waved to them.

"More like teachers," Bradley smiled.

"Well, well… Lookie here. Mirajane Strauss," a voice called as a group of thugs walked up to the 2 Fairy Tail wizards.

"Vance… It's not nice to see you again," she scoffed as she turned away from him.

"Ex-boyfriend, I presume?" Bradley asked her.

"Yes… He's nothing but a big jerk," Mirajane snarled, "He didn't even show up to my little sister's funeral."

"Wow… What an ass," Bradley said as he folds his arms, "Let me guess… He still wants you."

"Like a bear wants honey," Gaia said.

"Babe, you know you feel the same about me," Vance smirked as he looked at Mirajane with is soulful blue eyes.

"No thanks, Vance… I made that mistake once. I won't make it again," Mirajane said seriously.

"Too bad… But, you know I get what I want every time," Vance smirked as he flips his light yellow hair to the side. He snapped his fingers and the thugs surrounded Bradley.

"Well… You done goofed," Bradley smirked as a golden yellow aura surrounded him. His spiky black hair began to glow on his head as his eyes changes from green to blue.

"Huh?! What kind of magic is this?!" one of the thugs panicked.

"What if I tell you… This isn't some kind of magic?" Bradley told them. His hair changed into golden yellow and he smirked as the thugs backed off.

"So… You want to start a brawl or a massacre?" The thugs panicked and ran off.

"You expect me to run off like the rest of them?" Vance asked in a bored tone.

"Yes… I was hoping to avoid a fight," Bradley sighs as he looked at Vance, "What do you want me to do, Mira?"

"I'd rather that we'd enjoy our night… No trouble," Mirajane told him. Bradley nods and returned to normal.

"Ok… Let's go," Bradley said as he wrapped his arm around her arm and walked off. Vance glared at Bradley as he passed by.

"Sorry… I don't have time for people like you. See ya." Bradley and Mirajane walked away from Vance, leaving him with an angry expression on his face.

"You'll get your time, Vance… Return back to Phantom Lord and regroup," a voice said. Vance scoffed and walked off to the other direction.

-Later- Mirajane and Bradley came to a stop near a local pub and went inside.

"I tell ya, guys like that has to change their attitude and personality real quick. They think they own the world and everything in it," Bradley told her as he and Mirajane sat at a large counter.

"He was the reason I changed, too," she said as she leaned on the counter.

"Really? How?"

"Well… He used to abuse my little brother when we were kids. Elfman told me before… And, I broke up with Vance that same day. From then on, I swore that I would protect my little brother from harm," Mirajane told him.

"Wow… That's rough. Wait… This was after your little sister died, right?" Bradley asked.

"That's right… Lisanna. She was Natsu's best friend… And, my little sister. We all grew up at the guild together… Me, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana… We didn't like each other at first. But, we grew on each other," Mirajane said as she looked at him.

"Wait… You and Erza grew up together?" Bradley asked as he looked at her. Mirajane smiled and nods her head.

"Huh… You 2 are the first 2 women I've befriended here," Bradley said, "Natsu might be the first rival I've encountered, now that I think about it. I'm actually happy I came here, though."

"Hello, Mirajane! You on a date?" a male called as the bartender walked up to them. She turned to the bartender and smiled.

"You could say that, yeah," Mirajane smiled.

"You are one lucky guy, pal… She's the entire package," the bartender smirked. Bradley smirked devilishly as he wrapped his arm around Mirajane's waist. She looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry… Just kidding," Bradley laughed as he removed his arm from her waist, "I got caught up in the moment."

"No, do it again… That was nice," Mirajane told him kindly.

"Huh?"

"The way you had your arm around me… It was really nice," Mirajane smiled as she looked at him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you scared or anything," Bradley told her.

"It's okay," Mirajane smiled as she leaned on him, "Besides, you smell like Lavender Vanilla. I love that smell."

"Noel said the same thing…" Bradley said as he wrapped his arm around Mirajane, "Hey… I have an idea. Does this pub have karaoke?"

"Yes, it does… But, all the drunk idiots that pass through here always take it up," the bartender said.

"Well, where is it?" Bradley asked.

"Up on stage," the bartender said.

"What are you gonna do?" Mirajane asked him.

"A little Fall Out Boy," Bradley smirked as he stood up. He walked up to the stage and stood there, looking at the mic.

"Boo! Get off the stage!" a drunk pedestrian called.

"Whoo! Take it off, baby!" a female called. Bradley sighed and shook his head as he bumps the stereo. It sprung to life as one of his favorite songs started to play.

"This is a black ski mask song

So, put all of your anger on

In the truly gruesome do we trust

I will always come at you like a sucker punch

Singing I am your worst… I am your worst nightmare (Na na na na na… Na na na na na.)

I am your worst… I am your worst nightmare(Na na na na na… Na na na na na.)

If you knew… Knew what the bluebirds sang at you

You would never sing along!

Cast them out, cause this is our culture…

These new flocks are nothing but Vultures!

Because, they took our love and filled it up!

Filled it up with Novacine, and now I'm just numb!

Now, I'm just numb!

And, don't mind me I'm just a son of a gun…

So, don't stop…

Don't stop till your heart grows numb!

Now, I'm just numb!

I don't feel a thing for you!

I'm just a problem that doesn't want to be solved

So, could you please hold your applause

Turn all the sideshow and all its freaks

And, turn them into the silver screen dream

Singing I am your worst… I am your worst nightmare(Na na na na na… Na na na na na.)

I am your worst… I am your worst nightmare(Na na na na na… Na na na na na.)

If you knew… Knew what the bluebirds sang at you

You would never sing along!

Cast them out cause this is our culture.

These new flocks are nothing but Vultures!

Because they took our love and filled it up!

Filled it up with Novacine and now I'm just numb

Now, I'm just numb!

And, don't mind me… I'm just a son of a gun!

So, don't stop… Don't stop till your heart goes numb!

Now, I'm just numb!

I don't feel a thing for you!

Oh. Oh. Yeah!

I said one day the valley's gonna swallow me whole(Hijack the hype! Hijack the hype!)

And, I feel like a photo that's been overexposed!(Hijack the hype! Hijack the hype!)

Because they took our love and filled it up!

Filled it up with Novacine and now I'm just numb!

Now, I'm just numb!

And, don't mind me… I'm just a son of a gun!

So, don't stop… Don't stop till your heart goes numb!

Now, I'm just numb!

I don't feel a thing for you!"

(How does this song exist in Fairy Tail? Kitty)

(Seljina? Nepgear)

(I'll explain that in later chapters… Let me finish this one. A/N.)

Bradley puts the mic down and waited for one of the audience to respond. Then, Mirajane clapped and whistled. The audience soon followed. Bradley bowed and hops off stage.

"That was incredible!" Mirajane said in surprise.

(I do not own anything except my OCs in this story. A/N.)

"Thanks… My mom and I listen to Fall Out Boy all the time back home. She is also the one who taught me how to sing," Bradley smiled.

"Aww… You and your mother must be really close," Mirajane smiled.

"She's all I have for blood family… But, I'm not bitter," he said as he took a sip from a glass of water in front of him.

"No father?" Mirajane asked him.

"No… He died about 2 years ago. He left me this locket to cherish," Bradley told her.

"Oh…" Mirajane said as she looked at him.

"My mom almost committed suicide over it… But, if I wasn't there to stop her… I would've lost her, too," Bradley told her.

-Flashback; 2 Years Ago; Eastern District 439- Bradley opened the door to his home and stopped when he smelled something in the air.

"Weird… Mom always leave scented candles out. Why am I smelling… Blood?" Bradley thought as he took his shoes off and closed the door behind him. He walked through the dark house and looked around for his mother. All the while, the scent of blood was getting stronger. He stopped when he heard water running from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom door and tried to open the door. But, the door was locked. He kicked the door open and screamed when he saw a horrific sight in front of him. His mother was laying on the floor, her wrists slit and blood pouring from them. She was wearing a plain white t shirt and pink underwear. She was also barely conscious as Bradley raced to her side and picked her up.

"Mom, don't you leave me! You and Silver are all I have left! Please!" he called as he carried her out the house and teleports to West City.

-Present; Magnolia- "My God… Is she gonna be okay after that?" Mirajane asked. The bartender was listening in on the conversation.

"She made a full recovery and is now living with me and Noel," Bradley told her. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, don't be sad," Bradley told her, "Mom and I are gonna be all right. Thanks for the concern, though."

"Ok… I hope so," Mirajane said as she and him stood up, "I have one more place to show you… It's a treat, too." She took him by the hand and pulled him out of the bar.

-Meanwhile; Phoenix Residence- Seljina laid back on her bed and sighed. She was looking at an old photo of her and her husband when they were teenagers. Kalenon had black hair and gray eyes and was really tall… He sometimes towered over her like a giant. Seljina hugged the photo and bursts into tears.

"I miss you, Kale… I really do. If there was some way to bring you back to me…" she sniveled.

"Miss Seljina?" Noel called as she walked into the room and saw Seljina laying on the bed.

"Oh, Noel… I'm sorry. I was… Remembering something," Seljina said as she sat up and wiped her tears away with the back of her right hand.

"Who is that in the picture?" Noel asked as she hops onto Seljina's lap.

"That's my late husband, Kalenon. He died 2 years ago," Seljina told Noel.

"Aww…" Noel said sadly.

"I loved that man to pieces… He was also my rock. Without him…" Seljina told Noel.

"Miss Seljina… How much pain did you suffer? I can't imagine it," Noel said.

"I nearly killed myself over it," Seljina told Noel. Noel squeaked in surprise.

"You almost… Miss Seljina!" Noel gasped, "Why?!"

"I thought I would be with him again… But, he left me Bradley and Bruce. I can't leave my sons all alone," Seljina said, "I have to be strong for them. But, it's so hard…"

"You have to try… My mommy always told me that life is about taking chances," Noel told her, "If there ever was a chance to love again… Would you take it?" Seljina looked down at the tabby kitten and smiled.

"If Kale wants me to… I will," Seljina said.

"Sel…" a voice called. Seljina looked up and gasped when she saw a spirit of her late husband standing over her.

"Kale… Is it…" Seljina gasped as Kalenon knelt in front of her and smiled.

"Sel… Listen. I want you not to worry about me anymore. I'm fine in heaven… I want the best for you… You know that, right? You should be happy with the life you have with our sons… Ok? Also… Find someone else who will love you the way I love you. That's an order from your late husband," Kalenon told her. Seljina looked down at her feet and nods her head.

"I…"

"Hey."

"Kale?"

"I love you… So much."

"I love you, too… So much."

"Farewell for now…" Kalenon disappears after saying that. Seljina began to cry once again. Noel hugs Seljina as she cried.

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Blessing

The Tail Of The Lighting Phoenix

Chapter 6: Blessing

-Oceania; Later- Mirajane had her hands covering Bradley's eyes as she led him to a prestigious looking restaurant.

"Ok… Open your eyes," she told him. She uncovered his eyes as he opened them. He looked in awe at the brilliant sight before him.

"Wow… So pretty," Bradley gasped.

"This is the prestigious restaurant, Oceania. Not many people are granted access inside," she told him.

"Is this 5 star?" Bradley asked her.

"Yes… It is. One of the few 5 star restaurants in Magnolia," she told him as she took him by the hand.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Mira!" Bradley called. Both of them walked into the restaurant and looked around.

"Hello, welcome to Oceania! Table for two?" a waitress with black hair asked them as she walks up to them. She led them to a booth and Mirajane and Bradley sat next to each other.

"Now, my name is Tina… How may I help you?"

"Let's start off with a water for me," Bradley told her.

"One glass of Valentine for me," Mirajane smiled.

"Valentine? What is that?" Bradley asked her as the waitress bowed and walked off.

"It's a special drink that this restaurant owns. If you drink it with your spouse, supposedly… You two will be in love for eternity. If a single person drinks it… They find the love of their life. It's a tall tale told all over Magnolia… I mean, the famous Zeus and Persephone fell in love after meeting here," Mirajane told him.

"Zeus? I heard of that name before," Bradley said as he looked at the gloves on his hands, "Oh, right! That guy Martini was talking about! The legendary warrior!"

"Martini? The weapons shop owner?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah… He told me that Zeus owned this awesome armor I saw and these gloves that I'm wearing. I want to meet this Zeus person… Where can I meet him?" Bradley asked as their drinks came to the table. A red and pink drink sat in front of Mirajane as a glass of water sat in front of Bradley.

"Well… Zeus is part of another guild as Persephone is part of our guild. This complicated relationship they have won't allow either of their guildmates to come to visit them. They left their child with us to care for her in their absence," Mirajane told Bradley.

"Wait… You don't mean…" Bradley said.

"Becky? Yeah," Mirajane told him.

"I knew it!" Bradley said as he snapped his fingers, "As soon as you mention that… A thought came to me about the same thing! I know… But, when I saw Becky… I knew something was off there!" Bradley shook his head.

"So… Becky is Zeus and Persephone's daughter? That's a shocker… But, it makes sense in a crazy way. Anyway, how good is this Valentine drink?"

"Well… I only tried it once. And, nothing happened," Mirajane told him.

"Let me try," Bradley told her as he took a small sip. Suddenly, he stopped and held his head in pain.

"Whoa… That hurt. Is this alcohol?"

"Well… Kinda."

"Oh, boy… I can't consume alcohol. Gives me migraines." Bradley stood up from the table and walked to the restroom. Inside the restroom, he splashed water on his face and washed it. The dizziness that befell him wasn't going away as he looked up at the mirror at his reflection. Suddenly, the reflection distorts into a place that was unfamiliar to him. He and Mirajane were sitting in a field of flowers, enjoying the sunset in the far distance.

"Huh? What is going on? Is this the effect of Valentine?" Bradley asked. He waved his hand onto the mirror and the vision changed into a battleground inside a palace like room between him and his friends and an evil looking man.

"Jose! Your reign of terror ends here!" Emma called as she cracked her neck.

"We won't let you take Lucy!" Bradley told the man. Jose laughed as he raised his hands.

"What can you Fairy Tail wizards do to a Wizard Saint?! You should tremble to my might!" Jose boasted as he shot a dark beam at them. Bradley blocked the beam with his left hand and swiped it behind him. The beam explodes behind him as he walked towards Jose. The vision disappeared as Bradley held his head. He groaned as he walked out of the restroom. He walked to the table Mirajane was sitting at and sat down next to her.

"Sorry… I don't do alcohol," Bradley told her as she took a sip from the Valentine, "So, anything from you?" She immediately grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her.

"Mirajane?! Wait!" Bradley called as she kissed him in the lips passionately. She giggled as she sat on his lap and continued to kiss him. Bradley quickly held her by the forearms and looked at her.

"This is one of the main reasons I don't drink… Mira, I'm taking you home," Bradley told her.

"Brady… I swear I'm not drunk. I… Think the drink has some sort of love spell infused in it. This is rather troublesome… But, you're so handsome I want to kiss you everywhere," Mirajane said as she leaned in to kiss him again. Bradley placed his hands on her hips and quickly sat her beside him.

"I knew something wasn't right about that drink," Bradley said as he placed a hand on her forehead, "Hmm… I got an idea." He pulled out a green pouch and opened it to reveal several small green beans inside. He took one out and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Ok, Mira… Open wide." Mirajane opened her mouth and he drops a bean onto her tongue. She closed her mouth and swallows it whole. She shook her head and looked at Bradley.

"Did it work?"

"Bradley… What happened?" Mirajane asked as she held her head.

"You were under a love spell… It made me sick. I realized that after I washed my face," Bradley told her.

"How'd you counter it?"

"Umm… I used one of these. It's a Senzu Bean," Bradley told her as he held up another small green bean, "It heals all wounds and sickness… So, I figured why not?" Mirajane looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry for…"

"No need… That was hot," Bradley smirked as he looked at her. Mirajane blushed as he leaned in to kiss her. He pulled away for a few seconds and smiled at her.

"Wait… You liked that?"

"Yes… I was pleasantly surprised," Bradley told her, "That drink lets you see the love of your life, right? Well… To be honest, I saw a vision of you and me in a field of flowers while I was washing my face in the bathroom. Strange, huh?"

"I saw you and me getting married," Mirajane told him.

"Say what?!"

"Well… Actually, I saw you proposing to me when you went to the bathroom and after I took a sip from the drink. It's not strange… That drink is no lie, either. We're meant for each other," Mirajane told him as she looked at him.

"That's a little forward, don't you think?"

"Yeah… I know. Sorry."

"Don't be… I'll be sure to take care of you," Bradley told her.

"Bradley… Thank you," she smiled.

-Later- After they ate dinner, they let tips for the restaurant and walked to the guild. Bradley held Mirajane by her left arm and looked around.

"Are you sure we can't stay out a little longer? I was really enjoying myself," Mirajane told him.

"Hey… I have to be home before midnight. And, it's almost 12 o'clock right now. But, I promise… We'll go out again," Bradley smiled as he looked at Mirajane. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. When they arrived at the guild, Bradley lets go of Mirajane and turned to walk off.

"Wait!" she said and Bradley stopped. He looked back at her and she hugged him.

"Thanks for helping me break that spell," she told him.

"I wasn't gonna let you get put under that spell," Bradley told her.

"You're too sweet for a pervert, you know," Mirajane told him.

"Uh… I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," Bradley said.

"Ehehe… You're cute when you act like that," Mirajane told him as she giggled.

"Oh, well… Good night, Mira," Bradley told Mirajane as she lets him go.

"Good night, Bradley," she told him as she walked inside the guild. She opened the door and stopped to see Makarov reading a magazine with only his boxers on.

"Kwah?! Mira, you're back!" Makarov panicked as he tried to cover his red and blue boxers.

"I knew he was a dirty old man!" Bradley thought as he slapped his forehead.

"Master… You're reading those Playbunny magazines again, aren't you?" Mirajane asked seriously. An ominous aura surrounds her as she stepped towards him.

"Bradley, honey… Look away. Master and I have to speak in private," Mirajane said as she looked back at Bradley.

"Right… Got it. Have a good night!" Bradley said as he took off, leaving a dust trail behind him as he ran. Mirajane glared back at Makarov and cracked her neck as she pulls out a whip.

"Now… Time for your punishment," she said sinisterly. Makarov's scream pierced through the night air as the sounds of a whip cracking also soared through the peaceful night sky.

-Phoenix Residence; Later- "Ehehe… Thanks for the massage, Noel. That was heavenly," Seljina smiled as she wrapped a towel around her naked body. Noel hops off of the massage table and stretched her body out.

"No problem, Miss Seljina… Are you feeling any better?" Noel asked her.

"A lot… Thanks, Noel. So, you're called Exceeds?" Seljina asked.

"Aye, ma'am!" Noel smiled as she saluted.

"Too cute… I wonder where my son is," Seljina smiled.

"I'M HOME!" Bradley called as he kicked the door open and looked around. Seljina sighed as she walked into the main hallway to greet her eldest son.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bradley? No kicking the door open!" Seljina told him as she bashed him over the head with a rolling pin. Bradley cried out and held his head in pain.

"Sorry, Mom… Why are you practically naked?" Bradley asked as Noel walked up beside Seljina.

"Noel was massaging my weary old bones," Seljina told him.

"Mom… You're not that old. 39 is still a young age," Bradley told her. She whacked him in the face with the rolling pin and knocked him on his ass.

"I know that, young man! I was being facetious!" Seljina told him as she fixed the towel around her large chest.

"Jeez… That really hurt," Bradley groaned as he rubbed his sore nose. Seljina sighed as she shook her head.

"Come on… Let's get you ready for bed," Seljina sighed as she helped him to his feet. Bradley and Seljina went upstairs and got ready for bed.

-The Next Day; Fairy Tail- Bradley led Seljina and Noel to the guild and opened the front doors. They were greeted by a blast of cold air followed by a large fireball.

"Aw, boy… Natsu and Gray are brawling again. Be careful, Mom," Bradley told her. Seljina nods and gulped as she followed her son inside. Natsu puts Gray in a chokehold as Gray tried to free himself from Natsu's grip.

"Gotcha now, perverted popsicle! Give it up!" Natsu smirked.

"No way, fire crotch! Eat this!" Gray yelled as he socked Natsu in the face and flips him forward to the ground. Natsu got back up and charged at Gray.

"Ok, I've seen enough… I'll handle this," Seljina sighed as she pulled out a rolling pin from her small purse she had on her shoulder. She whacked Gray and Natsu in the face and kicked them onto their backs.

"Are we done, boys? I can take you on at any time, you know. And, I'm almost 40."

"What the heck, lady?! We were in the middle of something here!" Natsu argued as he rubbed his face, "Plus, I was winning!"

"Who said you were winning?!" Gray snarled. Seljina steps on Natsu's chest and glared down at Gray.

"Must I get the belt out and bend you both over my left knee?" Seljina asked seriously as her eyes became dark.

"Yikes!" Natsu shuddered as he looked up at Seljina. Gray quickly shook his head and held up his hands for surrender.

"Good… I'm glad we had this talk. Now, behave… Before you regret making me angry," she told them.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gray and Natsu agreed quickly and shuddered.

"Scary… Just like Erza," Natsu thought.

"I think they had enough, Ma," Bradley told Seljina. She removed her foot from Natsu's chest and nods at Bradley.

"Ah… Seljina. Have you decided to change your mind about joining Fairy Tail?" Erza asked as she looked over at Seljina.

"Yes… I want to help my son however I can. Plus, I need a job," Seljina said honestly.

"I understand… Well, we always welcome new members," Erza smiled. Mirajane walked over to greet Seljina.

"You're the one who took my son out on a date, right?" Seljina asked her.

"Yes, ma'am… He's a very good guy," Mirajane smiled.

"I raised him right after all… He's gonna have manners," Seljina told Mirajane.

"Right… I wish I had a mother as kind as you," Mirajane said.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't…" Seljina said.

"No, it's okay… I still have Elfman to take care of."

"Your little brother, if I remember. I never got the chance to meet him yesterday. Where is he?" Bradley asked as he looked at Mirajane.

"So, you're the one who took out my sister," a voice called as a white haired tan skinned male walked up to Bradley's right side, "Elfman Strauss… Nice to meet the man in love with my sister."

"Um… I'm only 19," Bradley told Elfman.

"Huh… Same age as her," Elfman smirked.

"Yeah… You could say it's fate that brought us together," Bradley joked as he walked over to Mirajane and held her close.

"Bradley… I swear…" Seljina warned.

"Ack! I'm joking!" Bradley panicked as he backed away.

"Yo!" a voice called to Bradley. Emma walked up to Bradley and shook his hand.

"You got in, too? Awesome!" Bradley smiled.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me yesterday. Besides, this place is awesome!" Emma told him.

"There you are… Been looking all over for you," Erza called to Bradley as she walked over to them.

"Erza, what's up? What do you need?" Bradley asked her as he turned to her.

"I need you, Gray, and Natsu's help… Since Master Makarov went to a guild master's convention early this morning, this matter can't wait," Erza told him. Noel hops onto Bradley's right shoulder and looked at Erza.

"You see… There's this guild that's trying some shady stuff with a certain item called the Lullaby. They're called Eisenwald," Erza told them, "I already briefed Natsu and Gray on the matter. So, are you up for your first official Fairy Tail job?" Bradley looks back at his mother and smiled.

"I love the sound of that," Seljina smirked as she folds her arms, "Make sure you be careful out there, young man… I hate to hear anything bad from you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Bradley smirked as he saluted his mother.

"Emma, you too… Your skills are the same as Natsu's. Are you up for it?" Erza asked Emma.

"Hell yeah!" Emma smirked as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Noel, Emma, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Erza… Let's get out there and show them what Fairy Tail is all about!" Bradley smirked.

"Kicking ass first and asking questions later?" Natsu asked.

"Is it, really? I can go with that! I live by that!" Bradley smirked, "Let's do our best! Failure is not an option!" The others agreed and they sent out for their first team mission.

(Forgive me… I will remember the names of all the places of Earthland. Bear with me! A/N.)

-Victory Station; Later That Same Day- The group arrived at their destination and Natsu and Gray began to quarrel over trivial things.

"Oh, boy… We were so hyped at the guild, too. Now, they're arguing," Emma groaned as she shook her head.

"I got this," Bradley sighed as he walked towards the two arguing wizards. He looked at both of them and chopped the both of them in the back of their necks. They both fell unconscious and Bradley and Erza caught them.

"Tell me how you are able to do that so fluently, Bradley. That must be so simple to pull off sometimes," Erza told him.

"Actually, it's pretty difficult to pull off every time… I was born with immense strength," Bradley told her.

"How strong are you?!" Lucy gasped as she looked at him in shock.

"I can stop an entire train with one finger… I can beat hundreds of enemies in 1 single attack… I can lift an entire building with one hand behind my back… And, I still have enough energy to fly across the entire world in one single lap," Bradley told her as he counted the fingers on his right hand, "I kid… But, I am really strong." Lucy gaped in shock at him as Natsu and Gray awoken from their slumber.

"I knew you were holding back, you jerk! When we get back, I want a rematch with you and Erza!" Natsu told Bradley.

"With me and Erza at the same time? Huh… What do you think, Erz?" Bradley asked Erza.

"Erz? Why did you give me that ridiculous nickname?" Erza asked seriously.

"Sorry… I give nicknames to everyone I meet," Bradley told Erza sheepishly. Erza smirked and nods her head.

"I like it… Not as creative; but, it'll do," Erza smirked and turned to Natsu, "And, Natsu? I accept your challenge."

"Hell, yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu called as he stood up straight and shot flames out of his mouth.

"Next train to Onibas Station!" a voice called over the loudspeaker.

-Train; A Little Later- Natsu was out like a light as soon as the train starting moving.

"Motion sickness, huh? That sucks… I bet he loves walking everywhere," Bradley said as he pets Noel on her head. Noel purrs in her sleep as she snuggled in his lap.

"Well, yeah… He's hated all kinds of transportation ever since he was young," Erza told Bradley.

"You know… You could teach him how to get over motion sickness," Bradley told them.

"You can? How?" Happy asked Bradley.

"Well… Tell him motion sickness is an illusion," Bradley joked. Happy fell over and groaned.

"I don't exactly know how you can teach a person how to get over motion sickness," Bradley said seriously as he looked at Natsu all sprawled out on the floor.

"I got over motion sickness on my own… All I did was imagine something else," Emma told him.

"Really? Will that work for Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I don't know… It might not work on him," Bradley said seriously as he looked at Natsu, "Try knocking him out… That always work for me when I have to take a needle to my chest for an allergic reaction." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I'm allergic to eggplants… It always close up my throat whenever I'm near it."

"Well, I'll have to remember that," Erza said as she looked at Natsu, "Come here, Natsu… I think I can temporarily cure your motion sickness."

"Aye," Natsu groaned as he got off the floor and sat in between Erza and Bradley.

"That's it… Relax," Erza said as she socked him in the gut and Bradley chops him in the neck. Natsu cried out in pain as he passed out onto Erza's lap.

"That's better for now… Sorry, Nats," Bradley sighed.

"Wow… I'm glad I don't have motion sickness anymore," Emma said as she shook her head.

"Meow…" Noel meowed in her sleep as she cuddled closely to Bradley.

"Aww… Cute," Lucy smiled.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, Noel… I promise," Bradley said as he pets the kitten.

-Zephyr Station; Later- The group got off of the train at the next station and stretched their tired bodies.

"If we take a small break before the next train leaves in an hour, we can get to the next station before sundown," Erza told the others.

"Wait… Has anyone seen Natsu?" Happy asked as he looked around for his best friend.

"Nats?! Nats, where you at?!" Bradley called as he looked around the station. Suddenly, the same train they got on departs away.

"Oh, don't tell me… He's still on that train, isn't?" Emma groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"Yep…" Gray groaned as he shook his head.

"How could I be so foolish?! Natsu hates all sorts of vehicles! Someone hit me for my ignorance!" Erza groaned as she clenched her fists. Bradley punched her in the back of the head. Everyone froze as Bradley shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself for Nats… He's gonna be fine. I think," Bradley told Erza as she glared at him, "Besides… We have more important things to do. Like, how do we stop a train without derailing it?" Erza sighed and shook her head.

"I was being facetious about hitting me," Erza told him.

"Well, sometimes you need a friend to straighten you out if you feel down in the dumps," Bradley told her, "That's what my dad always says." Erza nods her head and folds her arms across her chest.

"I have an idea…" Erza said as she looked over at a lever on the wall nearby them. She walked over to it and pulled it down.

"Hey, lady! What the heck are you doing?! That's for authorized personnel only!" a man in a conductors outfit called as her rushes over to Erza.

"Sorry, sir… It's for a friend of ours. Please understand," Erza said as she looked at the man.

"She's something fierce," Emma said as she shoom her head.

"You don't know the half of it," Gray said as he stood there in his boxers.

"We could say the same to you, mister!" Lucy scolds Gray.

"I don't think he can help it," Bradley said. Noel stirred in her sleep as she looked up at Bradley.

"Hey there, sleepyhead… Rest well?"

"Aye, sir… I'm well rested," Noel told him.

"Good girl… I'll explain on the way," Bradley told her.

"Hey, take a look," Erza said as she points to a bunch of horseless carriages.

"What are those?" Bradley asked Erza.

"Magic Mobiles… They run on magic energy," Erza told Bradley. She hops in the front and straps a black band onto her right wrist. Bradley sat next to her in the front and Emma, Happy, and Lucy hopped inside the carriage. Gray hops on top of the carriage as soon as it sped off.

"Hold on tight!" Erza called.

"Wowzers! This is fast!" Emma called. Soon enough, they caught up with the train and Natsu hops out of one of the windows. He was sent flying towards Gray and head-butts him off of the carriage.

"Oww… Damn, that hurt," Natsu groaned.

"You idiot…" Gray groaned as he held his head.

"There you are… Thank goodness you're all right!" Erza said as she got out of the front of the magic mobile.

"How could you jerks leave me on that metal deathtrap?!" Natsu growled as he sat up.

"Quite easily, actually," Bradley smirked as he nods his head.

"Shut up, you," Natsu grumbled.

"What happened on the train, Natsu? Why did you jump out the window like that?" Emma asked him.

"I was attacked by 2 goons that claimed to be with Eisenwald," Natsu told them. Erza slapped him across the face and knocked him to the ground.

"You fool! How could you let him get away like that?! He was our target!" Erza yelled at Natsu.

"Uh… Isn't it technically our fault for leaving him in that state to begin with?" Bradley asked Erza. She kicks Bradley in the face and knocked him into the brown mobile.

"I was telling the truth, Erza! Jeez!"

"I will not be able to live with myself if those fiends get away with Lullaby! Let's get a move on!" Erza told them. The others agreed as they followed her into the mobile.

"Eisenwald… I will not let you have your way!" Erza thought as she drove the mobile away into the distance.

-End Chapter 6-


	7. Clash Of The Guilds 1

The Tail Of The Lightning Phoenix

Chapter 7: Clash Of The Guilds 1

-Onibas Station; Later- The mobile arrived at the station to find smoke coming from the top. The group got out of the vehicle and went through the large crowd surrounding the station.

"Excuse me! What's going on?" Erza called as she walked up to one of the armored guards standing at the entrance.

"Why should I tell you, lady?" he asked seriously. She punched him in the head and knocked him to the ground.

"Rhetorical question!" Erza told him.

"Uh… Is she for real?" Emma asked.

"I think her methods are counterproductive, Emma..." Lucy sighed as she had Natsu over her shoulder.

"I think you mean she's really impulsive," Bradley told Lucy, "If she doesn't get a straight answer… That happens."

"Yeah, that too," Lucy agreed.

"Erza, they had enough horsing around," he told her. Erza looked at him and sighed.

"Right… Let's get going," Erza agreed as she led them inside.

"How in the hell can you be so calm around Erza? She's a monster!" Gray told Bradley.

"Well, I had a friend who would act just like her… I know how to deal with it thanks to her," Bradley told them.

"Convenient, huh?" Lucy asked Bradley.

"Yep… Anyway, Let's get inside. There are a lot of guys on the inside… I can sense them," Bradley said as his facial expression became serious, "There's a really evil signature right in the middle of it. It makes my hair stand on end."

"Ohh…" Noel shuddered as she hid her head behind Bradley's shoulder. Bradley pets her head and smiled.

"I won't let anything happen to you… I promise," Bradley said as he pets the small kitten.

"Mmm… Okay," she said sheepishly.

"Good girl… Let's get a move on, shall we?" Bradley said as Erza walked over to them.

"Come… This is no time for small talk," Erza told Bradley. The group quickly rushed inside and saw all the city guards knocked out.

"Oh, wow… This looks bad," Lucy panicked as she looked around. Bradley knelt beside one guard and checked his pulse. Bradley sighed sadly when he couldn't find one.

"As I thought… They're all dead. This is not a good omen…" Bradley said seriously as his hair began to change color. His anger was rising… His blood was boiling… He was beyond furious.

"For them, that is! No innocent lives should be cut short! I will make all of them pay!" he snarled as he changed into a Super Sayain. The ground cracked as he walked ahead of the shocked group. Erza nods and followed him, visibly unfazed by Bradley's anger. The others followed them closely as well. Soon enough, they came to the middle of the station… Where a group of people were standing in front of a docked train.

"Oh, look… Some more Fairy Tail flies! Welcome to your doom!" a voice called from above them. Bradley glared up at a male with spiky silver hair wearing torn black shorts and black flip flops and was also holding a large silver scythe. Beside him was a brown haired male with green eyes wearing a pair of white pants and green belt wrapped around his waist. Bradley gaped in shock at the male with brown hair.

"Andrew?! How?!" Bradley yelled as he shook his head.

"It's been a while, Bradley… How's life?" Andrew laughed evilly. Bradley clenched his fists as he grits his teeth.

"Friend of yours?" Erza asked Bradley calmly.

"More like eternal rival," Andrew smirked, "I'm the exact opposite of Bradley. We match each other in power."

"This is true?" Erza asked him. Bradley nods his head as he glared at Andrew.

"We'll let the boys fight it out… We have a job to do," the man with the scythe smirked.

"What are you plotting, Erigor?!" Erza snarled.

"Ah… So, the queen of the fairies know my name. I am honored to have a noble knight like you know my name," Erigor smirked.

"Oh, be quiet… You have no right to call me by that name," Erza snarled as she glared at him.

"Hey, Natsu… Get up. We're about to get into a fight," Lucy told Natsu as she shook Natsu's unconscious body. He didn't even stir one bit.

"Hey, you! Salamander! We have some unfinished business!" a voice called as a black haired male with his hair tied into a short ponytail walked out of his group and stood a few feet away from the group. Natsu's eyes slowly opened up.

"Yo, Nats! It's time to party!" Emma called as she looked back at Natsu. Natsu's eyes shot open and the black haired male summoned several hands out of the darkness and raced towards the group. Natsu stood up and burns the shadow hands to a crisp.

"Eisenwald dude… I knew I smelled someone familiar. That scent he has is radiating through the air," Natsu said as he looked at the black haired male.

"That's the guy who attacked you before?" Bradley asked Natsu.

"That's the one… He also had that brown flute with him, too," Natsu replied as he looked at Bradley.

"Nice one, Nats… Now, let's see if we can't pluck it out of their hands," Bradley smirked as he cracked his neck.

"So, you want to get serious? You do know we have some unfinished business between the two of us," Andrew told Bradley with an evil smirk.

"Bring it, Andy boy… I'm not gonna hold back!" Bradley snarled as he glared at Andrew and flew at him full speed. Andrew countered Bradley's charge with a left hook that knocked him to the ground. Bradley flips to his feet and skids to a stop. Bradley held up his right hand as it sparked with white and blue electricity.

"This is gonna hurt you… A lot," Bradley smirked as he glared at Andrew.

"Oh, really? Let's see… Should I use my power, Erigor?" Andrew asked him.

"Go ahead, my Devil Slayer… Kill that boy," Erigor smirked, "I will be broadcasting the Lullaby all over the town. Farewell."

"Devil Slayer? What?" Bradley asked as he tilts his head to the side, "Sounds made up… But, Dragon Slayer is a thing. Guys, I'll handle Andrew. You make sure Erigor doesn't get away with playing the Lullaby!"

"We're on it!" Lucy called as she pulled out a strange golden key from a pouch on her right key.

"Natsu, Gray… Go after Erigor. Emma, Bradley, Lucy… Watch each other's backs," Erza said as she summoned a sword to her side and called a katana to Bradley's side. He took it out of midair and held it in front of him. Andrew charged at Lucy as Bradley charged at him. Bradley intercepts the attack with a sword slash to Andrew's stomach and a swift kick to his chest. He slid across the ground and glares at Bradley.

"Bring it!" both of them called as they disappeared.

"Whoa! They're going so fast!" Lucy called as she looked around. Then, several sonic booms emitted around the inside of the station. Inside the sonic booms, Bradley and Andrew traded blow for blow at each other. Bradley stops and looked back at Emma.

"Behind you!" Bradley called as he drop kicked behind her. Andrew blocked as Emma ducked out of harm's way. She cupped her hands together towards her mouth and took a deep breath.

" **Fire Lion… Roar!** " Emma roared as she shot concentrated flames from her mouth towards Andrew. He sidesteps to the left and threw a punch at Emma. She backflips and kicked Andrew in the jaw. He recoiled with firing several black fireballs at them. She dodged all but one… Which she ate.

"What?! She can also eat fire?!" Erza called as she punched a dark guild member in the stomach. Emma wiped her mouth and smirked.

"Thanks for the meal, sweetheart… I'm fired up!" Emma smirked as her fists blazed with black fire, "Here's your fire back! **Fire Lion Talon Crush!** " She punches Andrew in the jaw and knocked him on his back. Her hair blazed with golden fire as she stood over Andrew.

"Is that all you got?" Emma asked Andrew.

"Don't underestimate him! He's way stronger than that!" Bradley warned Emma as Andrew quickly got to his feet and smirked at a shocked Emma.

"Peekaboo," Andrew smirked as he kicked Emma in the chest and knocked her back a few feet into the train. She growled as she melts the train car she was stuck to and got to her feet.

"What's the matter? Did I make the big bad lioness mad?" Andrew laughed.

"Open, gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Lucy called as she waved her hand that held the strange golden key in a single motion. A magic gate opened behind her and a man with red crab legs in his back popped out of the gate.

"Cancer!" he said softly as he held 2 red claw scissors in his hands, "What can I do for you, baby?"

"That guy is our enemy! Give him a bad hair day!" Lucy told Cancer.

"You got it, baby…" Cancer said smoothly as he snipped his scissors in his hands. He appears behind Andrew and began to cut his short brown hair shorter.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked Cancer as he grabbed the spirit by the throat. Cancer coughed and gasped as he tried to fight out of Andrew's grasp. Bradley high kicked Andrew in the face, forcing him to drop Cancer to the ground.

"Thanks, pal," Cancer told Bradley as he rubbed his neck, "This human is one of the few that can choke a Celestial Spirit… He's one strange individual."

"Lucy, call Cancer back! This is one fight you don't want to be part of! Help Erza!" Bradley told Lucy, "Emma, you too!"

"No…" Emma refused.

"No?!"

"No! You need the help! Fairy Tail wizards stick together!"

"?"

"That's what Fairy Tail is all about! That what makes Fairy Tail #1! We should put our faith in each other!"

"Emma's right, Bradley… I'm not weak, you know," Lucy told Bradley as she called back Cancer and took out another key, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A minotaur with a giant battle axe strapped to his back appeared in front of Lucy and flexed his massive biceps.

"Moove over, pal! I'll take care of this!" he told Bradley as he wields the battleaxe in his hands, "What should I do for you, Miss Lucy?"

"That guy! He is our enemy!" Lucy told Taurus as she points at Andrew. Emma punched her fists together and cracked her neck.

"Here goes! **Magma Phoenix Wing Slash!** " Emma called as she swung her arms behind her and 2 large flaming wings appeared behind her. She slashed Andrew twice with her flaming wings and knocked him into the air. Bradley clutched his left hand as electricity surged from it.

"Go, Taurus!" Lucy called.

"Yes, Miss Lucy! **Fierce Moove: Thrash Slash!** " Taurus called as he spun his axe above him. He threw his axe at Andrew… And, Andrew dodged out of the way.

"Missed me, milk brain," Andrew told Taurus.

"Wasn't aiming for yooou, buddy," Taurus told Andrew as he stood up straight and folds his arms. Bradley teleported right in the axe's path and snatched the axe out of midair. He held the axe in his electrified left hand as he charged at Andrew.

" **Lightning Thrasher!** " Bradley yelled as he threw the axe full force at Andrew. It carved a hole in his left side as it hit him full force and knocked him into the train, knocking it on its right side and derailing it. Andrew was knocked out by the time he hit the train.

"Nice teamwork, everyone! I'm proud of you all!" Erza smiled at the 3 newest Fairy Tail wizards. Bradley cracked his neck as Emma sighed, her blazing hair returning to normal while Lucy called back Taurus.

"We totally rocked his world!" Lucy cheered as she high fives Emma.

"Hell yeah, we did!" Emma giggled. Bradley walked over to the derailed train and stood over Andrew as Andrew slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Bradley.

"I finally lost to you, huh?" Andrew groaned as Bradley knelt beside Andrew.

"Pretty much, Andrew… Where did we go wrong as friends?" Bradley asked Andrew.

"Honestly… It's been so long, I forgot what we were arguing," Andrew sighed as he shook his head. Bradley pulled out his Senzu Bean pouch and fed one to Andrew. Andrew ate it and Bradley pulled him out of the wreckage.

"What are you..." Erza called.

"Thanks… That's 1 more favor I owe you," Andrew told Bradley as he turned away and cracked his shoulder.

"You don't have to go, Andrew… You know that, right?" Bradley told him.

"Yeah… Your kind heart will let you find someone special someday, Bradley… I won't be as lucky," Andrew told Bradley as he looked back at Bradley.

"You should be able to find someone… Trust me. Love her the way you should love a woman," Bradley told Andrew. He sighed and turned away again.

"Until we meet again… Old Friend," Andrew told Bradley. He vanished into a puff of black smoke and Bradley sighed and nods his head.

"Old Friend… Geez, way to sound cryptic," Bradley smiled as he turned back to the others. He saw Lucy and Happy racing off in fear as Erza glared at them. Emma laughed as she shook her head.

"Hey!"

"Why did you help him?"

"Well… He and I are childhood friends. When we were in middle school, he bullied me and another kid we were friends with. Her name is Emily Miracle… And, she and I stopped being friends with Andrew shortly after he started bullying us. I should've stayed being friends with him… He was being abused by his parents at home. When he needed someone by him, Em and I wasn't there for him. I was young and stupid… But, Andrew went into a life of crime and began hurting everyone around him. What he talked about… I saved him from burning up in a volcano when he fought Majin Buu a little while back. It was a weird time in our lives," Bradley told them.

"I understand… Now, we'd better get some info out of these guys. Give me a hand, you 2," Erza told them.

"You got it."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma and Bradley knelt in front of one of the dark guild members and shook him awake.

"Hey, you… Get up," Emma told the dark guild member. No response.

"Hey, Erza… Why don't you warn the people outside about the Lullaby? That'll put a stop to Erigor's plans," Bradley told Erza.

"I was planning on that… But, thanks for the heads up," Erza smirked. She walked off.

"So, what do you want to do while Erza is gone?" Emma asked.

"Hmm… I don't know about you; but, I'm drilling these guys for info. Killing hundreds of people in one city counts as collateral damage… What is their real objective?" Bradley told her.

"So… You think they got something else up their sleeve?" Emma asked Bradley as he grabbed another dark guild member by his shirt collar.

"Spill it… I know you're planning something else with the Lullaby. What is your plan?"

"What are you…"

"I know evil… And, killing innocent people is collateral. They haven't done anything to any of you… Unless…"

"…"

"Bradley, what is it?"

"This place isn't their target… Rather, it's a decoy!" Noel gasped as she lands on Bradley's right shoulder.

"Exactly… What's the next train station from here?" Bradley asked.

"Clover Station," Emma said.

"What's at Clover Station?"

"Oh, no…" Emma gasped as she covered her mouth, "It's where Master Makarov and the other guild members went to meet!" Suddenly, a large rumble shook the station. Bradley and Emma nearly lost their balance as they looked around.

"Now, you're too late to do anything…" one of the dark guild members chuckled. Erza's voice yelled out.

"Erza?!" Bradley gasped as he raced off. Noel and Emma followed behind him. Erza stood in front of a large wind wall as she clutched her right forearm.

"Erz, you okay?! What happened?!" Bradley called as he came to a stop beside her.

"Take a look at this… A Wind Barrier," Erza told him, "Erigor made this thing impenetrable… I even checked on that theory myself." Erza flinched as she continued to hold her forearm.

"How did that happen?" Emma asked Erza.

"Not only is this wall impenetrable… It'll slice anything to ribbons if anything tries to pass through it," Erza groaned as she shook her head.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Can I give it a try?" Bradley asked Erza as he passed by her. He stopped in front of her and cupped his hands at his left side.

" **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!** " Bradley roared as he fired a large blue beam at the wind wall and blasted a hole in the wall.

"Huh?!" Erza gasped.

"Wait… Hold on," Bradley said as he grabbed Noel and held her as he quickly leaped out of the hole, "You coming or what?!" Then, the hole quickly closed as Erza was about to jump.

"Wow… That was quick," Bradley said as a trickle of sweat trailed down his forehead.

"Bradley… I can't breathe," Noel said as she was smushed up against Bradley's chest.

"Oops! My bad!" he gasped as he lets Noel go. Her silver wings flapped out behind her as she floats beside Bradley.

"I need to create another hole so that the others can…"

"Don't worry about us! Stop Erigor!" Erza yelled to Bradley through the strong gusting winds.

"We'll figure out a way to get out of here! Get moving while you still can!" Emma called to Bradley.

"All right… I trust you guys!" Bradley called, "Noel, can you catch us to my speed?"

"I can go Mach 7 as my highest speed," Noel told him.

"Mach 7? Not bad! Let's go!" Bradley smiled as he pets the kitten's furry head. Bradley and Noel flew off after Erigor at Mach 1 speed.

-Meanwhile; Fairy Tail- Seljina sighed as she stretched her body out.

"What's with the long face?" Macao said as he sat beside her.

"I'm just lonely… Don't worry about me. Besides, I need to figure out how to use magic like the rest of you," Seljina told Macao.

"Hmm… Well, first off… You need to figure out what kind of person you are first," Macao told her.

"Excuse me?"

"No ill intention, Seljina… But, magic isn't a basic part of our lives. It's who we are as a person," Macao told her as he held up one index finger. A purple flame appeared on the tip of his finger and grew into a rope like structure. The flame rope grabs a nearby cup and raised it into the air.

"So, what you're basically telling me… You're a showoff for the ladies," Seljina joked. Macao lets out a hearty laugh.

"You have jokes… I like it. Listen… Who you are as a person reflects on who you are as a wizard. Our purpose in life is to show the world what we're made of," Macao told her. Seljina looked at Macao and saw a small flashback of Kalenon and herself.

"I don't know… I've never really had a boyfriend before," her younger self said.

"Well… There's a first time for everything, Seljina," Kalenon smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was taken back by the kiss… But, she kissed back and smiled. The flashback ended and Seljina sighed.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Macao asked Seljina.

"No… You're amazing. I just need a minute," Seljina sighed as she stood out of her seat. She walked over to the request board and shook her head.

"It's hard getting over you, Kale… It really is," Seljina thought as she looked at the board.

"Miss Seljina… Can we talk for a second?" Mirajane asked as she went up to Seljina.

"Hmm? Oh, Mirajane… Of course. What do you need?" Seljina smiled as she turned to Mirajane.

"Did your son really not date any other girl before me?" Mirajane asked as she took a seat at a table.

"As shocking as that may be… No. He's never dated anyone before. He always told me he's waiting for the right woman to show up," Seljina told Mirajane as she sat in the seat beside her, "But… He has a rather unique ability that shuts him out from dating entirely."

"Unique… Ability?"

"He picked it up when he trained with Kalenon's old mentor, Muten Roshi. Whenever he sees a girl naked… He zones out. Nothing enters or leaves his mind except what he sees in front of him. When that sight is gone… He returns back to normal. It's a giant character flaw he has… And, it's a pain in the ass to deal with," Seljina explained. Mirajane had a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't know how many times I had to come get him from the principal's office when he was in middle school… All those special little trips of his to the girl's locker room were because of his stupid friends. So, basically… That's why he never had a girlfriend."

"Well… I won't break up with him because of that," Mirajane told Seljina, "Rather… I want to help him come out of that state."

"You're too sweet, Mirajane… My son should be grateful to have met you," Seljina smiled.

"Yeah… So, I have another question. What happened to your husband? Bradley told me about your near fatal accident," Mirajane told Seljina. Seljina looked down at her legs as another flashback came to her. She was grieving heavily over her dead husband's corpse as Bradley and a silvery white haired male hugged her tightly.

"Kale! Why?! Don't leave us! Kale!" she sobbed as she covered her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mom… Look at us, Mom. We'll find out who did this…" the male told her.

"No! You'll get killed, too! Please, don't go!" Seljina screamed as she hugged her sons.

"Mom…" Bradley said softly as tears streamed down his cheeks. The flashback ended and she looked up at Mirajane.

"He… Was murdered by an unknown assailant. No one knows who killed him…" Seljina said sadly as she bowed her head.

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss," Mirajane told her as she touched Seljina's shoulder. Becky was watching this from where she was sitting. She was eating an apple as she got up from her seat and walked over to Seljina and Mirajane. She pulled on Seljina's dress and looked up at her. Seljina looked down at the child and smiled.

"Hi there, little one… What's your name?" Seljina asked Becky as she wiped her tears away.

"Becky… What about you, miss?" Becky asked as she looked up at Seljina.

"My name is Seljina…" Seljina smiled as she picked up the child and placed her on her lap, "How old are you?"

"5," Becky said as she held up her entire left hand. Seljina saw the long mark of the lightning phoenix on Becky's forearm.

"That looks just like the mark on Bradley's left arm," Seljina said as she points at Becky's arm.

"It's the mark of the Lightning Phoenix, like what Master Makarov said," Becky told her.

"Mark of the Lightning Phoenix…" Seljina thought as she looked at Becky.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Away… But, they promised that they'll come visit every now and then," Becky told Seljina.

"Well, you must feel pretty lonely," Seljina said.

"Mm-hmm…" Becky told Seljina.

"Well… How about I become your stepmother for now?" Seljina told Becky.

"Okay!" Becky giggled as she hugged Seljina. Seljina smiled calmly as she looked down at the small child.

"I'll try… To move on," Seljina thought as she nods her head.

-End Chapter 7-


	8. Wind Vs Lightning and Fire

The Tail Of The Lighting Phoenix

Chapter 8: Wind Vs. Lightning and Fire

-Clover Valley; Meanwhile- Erigor flew ahead and smirked as he looked behind him. Bradley and Noel were catching up to him… And, quite fast I might add.

"Come back here, fiend!" Bradley yelled.

"Ooh… Clever insult, kid. Grow a few years and come back at me with a better insult, ok?" Erigor smirked.

"I have to watch my swearing around a little kitten," Bradley told Erigor, "Not like a man like you!" Bradley began flying faster towards Erigor and raised his right fist above him.

" **Raioh Thunder Fist!** " Bradley brought his fist down onto Erigor's back and was knocked down to the ground. Bradley got up and looked up and Erigor as he hovered in front of Bradley. Noel lands on Bradley's shoulder and looked at Erigor.

"How did you blow me back when I hit you?" Bradley asked as he stood up and glared at Erigor.

"Easy… I manipulated the air around me and caused you to slide off me like butter," Erigor laughed as he spun his massive scythe at his side.

"That's incredible! He's a Wind Magic user?!" Noel gasped.

"What?" Bradley said as he looked at Noel.

"Well, you remember that Natsu and Emma are Fire Magic users, right? And, you use Lightning? Those are some of the Elemental Magic users out there… I heard of a Metal Magic user; but, I never met that person before," Noel explained, "Be careful, Bradley… Who knows what that guy has in store."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…" Bradley told Noel as he got into a fighting stance. He leaped into the air as a strong gust of wind raced at him from the left side. He clutched his left wrist as electricity surged from it.

" **Chidori!** " Bradley called as he flew towards Erigor and hits Erigor in the chest. He smirked as he slammed his elbow onto Bradley's head. Bradley crashed onto the train tracks below and quickly flips to his feet. He looked in shock at Erigor as Erigor laughed at him.

"How did you block that?!" Bradley yelled in frustration.

"I didn't… I diluted it with high wind pressure," Erigor smirked.

"That's not even possible! Only distilled water can counter electricity!" Bradley argued.

"Okay… I have a vial of distilled water here," he smirked as he points to a small vial around his neck, "When you attacked me with electricity, the vial creates an instant shield around me. Your overpowered moves are useless against me." Bradley smirked as he nods his head.

"That so? Well, how about you see for yourself?" Bradley asked as he cracked his knuckles. Erigor smirked at Bradley as he spun his scythe at his side again.

"Very well… I'll take you up on that offer! **Storm Chaser!** " Erigor yelled as he swung his scythe out in front of him. Several air blades raced towards Bradley and Noel! Bradley looked at Noel and threw her off his shoulder!

"Meow?! Bradley!" Noel screeched as she crashed to the ground. Bradley turned back to the incoming air blades and held an sphere shuriken in each hand.

" **Sage Art: Wind-Style: Rasen Vanity!** " Bradley yelled as he threw the 2 blue and yellow shuriken at the air blades and collided with them, exploding on contact!

"What?!" Erigor gasped.

"You're not the only one who knows Wind Magic… Rather, I don't know if Wind Style Jutsu is considered magic," Bradley said.

"Grr… Is that what he meant?" Erigor asked as he glared at Bradley.

"Incoming!" 3 voices called. Happy flew full speed at Erigor as Natsu and Emma hung on to Happy's tail tightly.

"Huh?! What the?!" Erigor yelled.

"Now, Happy! Stop!" Emma called. Happy stopped immediately and Natsu lets go of Happy's tail and kicked Erigor in the chest. Emma head-butts Erigor in the head and kicked him in the right side. Erigor crashed to the ground as Natsu and Emma lands on the train tracks. Happy lands in Emma's arms physically exhausted.

"Thanks, buddy… Take a rest for now, okay?" Natsu told Happy.

"Aye, sir," Happy groaned as Emma sets him on her left shoulder.

"Nice entrance," Bradley smirked as he looked at his friends.

"Sorry we're late… We got held up," Emma told him, "Erza, Lucy, and Gray are on their way."

"Got it… Let's show this bastard the error of his ways," Bradley smirked as he folds his arms.

"Good… Time for him to pay," Natsu smirked as he cracked his knuckles. Noel floats towards Bradley and scratched at him a few times.

"Hey! No scratching, Noel!"

"You should warn me next time when you do that!" Noel pouted as she floats right in front of his face.

"Sorry… But, I didn't have enough time to warn you," Bradley told Noel as he pets the kitten on the head.

"Meow… Okay, I forgive you," Noel said as she lands on his head.

"How dare you do that, you Fairy Tail brats!" Erigor snarled as he got to his feet.

"I knew that wasn't enough to finish him," Emma groaned as she snapped her fingers.

"What?! You think so low of me?!" Erigor snarled.

"Hey, Bradley… I thought you would be finished with this guy by now," Natsu realized.

"Honestly… I was testing his strength; so, I kinda messed around. He's not going down without a fight and he knows powerful Wind Magic. Can't one shot him without flying into one of his wind manipulation tricks. This is actually difficult, now that I think about it. There has to be some way we can stop those air blades, too," Bradley explained.

"You are all over the place at the moment, Brad," Emma smirked.

"Uh… Sorry about that," Bradley said.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Erigor roared as strong gusts of wind surrounded him.

"Crap… He's getting pissed. Spread out!" Bradley called, "Noel, give Emma a hand!"

"Aye!" Noel called as she hops off of Bradley's head and got on Emma's back. Her silver wings spouted out of her back again as she took flight. Bradley flew up into the air as well just as he grabbed Natsu and Happy.

"Thanks!" Natsu smirked.

"I got your back," Bradley told him, "Give him a taste of what Fairy Tail is like!"

"Got it!" Natsu smirked, "Throw me as hard as you can!" Bradley nods and threw Natsu at Erigor.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu dove straight at Erigor and brought his fist behind him. Then, he threw a punch at Erigor and flew right past him!

"Huh?! What the hell?!"

"I told you fools to never underestimate me! I can manipulate wind, remember?" Erigor yelled as he kicked Natsu in the stomach.

"Natsu!" Emma called.

"I'm just getting started, pal! **Fire Dragon… Roar!** " Natsu roared as he shot concentrated red flames at Erigor right at close range. Erigor stepped back a few inches and clutched his right arm.

"This is weird… That wasn't supposed to happen," Gaia's voice said in Bradley's head.

"What do you mean?" Bradley asked.

"Natsu isn't supposed to be beating Erigor this early into the fight… History is changing," Gaia told Bradley.

"Does this have to do with me, in any way?" Bradley asked Gaia.

"Possibly yes… As well as Andrew and Seljina being here, the story is changing drastically," Gaia told Bradley.

"Will it be permanent?" Bradley asked.

"Hopefully not," Gaia told Bradley.

"You will pay for that!" Erigor snarled.

"Right now… Nats needs my help! **Sonic Crusher!** " Bradley called as he dove straight at Erigor. He slammed his right fist onto Erigor's head.

"Nice one!" Natsu compliments Bradley. Erigor fell to one knee and swung his scythe at Bradley. Bradley grabbed the scythe by the sharp blade and cuts his hand on the blade. Blood dripped from his hand as he pulled the scythe towards him. He then punched Erigor several times in the face and finished with a kick to Erigor's chest. Erigor slid across the train tracks and slowly got to his feet as he spat blood onto the ground.

"I've had enough of this! I'll blow you all away!" Erigor snarled as he flew up straight into the air, " **Storm Bringer!** " A large twister blew Natsu and Bradley over the edge of the train tracks and knocked Emma and Noel down to the ground.

"Nats! Brad! No!" Emma called as she got to her feet and looked over the edge of the train tracks. Bradley and Natsu were nowhere in sight. Happy was thrown towards Emma as she turned to Erigor.

"2 pesky flies down, 3 to go," Erigor smirked.

"I'll take you out, you bastard!" Emma snarled as her hair blazed with golden fire. Suddenly, a blazing orange hand grabbed the train tracks and Natsu pulled himself up.

"Natsu!" Happy smiled.

"Where's…" Emma said. Then, a blue lightning bolt streaked through the sky and struck the ground. Bradley stood where the bolt struck the ground.

"How did you do that?" Natsu asked Bradley.

"Don't know… I just did," Bradley said as he looked at his hands.

"You… How?! I blew you both away!" Erigor snarled.

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!" Natsu told Erigor.

"We have to figure something out…" Bradley thought.

"Fine… I'll just kill you all!" Erigor snarled.

"Try it, pal! **Plasma Breaker!** " Bradley yelled as he shot several blue and yellow orbs of electricity from his hands at Erigor.

"You won't be able to touch me with those if I do this! **Storm Mail!** " Erigor yelled as he puts up an armor of strong winds around him.

"What is that?!" Emma asked.

"Don't get too close to him! That armor of his is tough!" Noel told them.

"How tough?" Bradley asked her.

"Steel plated tough," Noel said, "How do we counter that?" Natsu charged at Erigor.

"Natsu?! What are you doing?!" Bradley called.

"I'm not gonna let you kill anyone else!" Natsu yelled as he leaped at Erigor. Erigor moved out of the way as Natsu sailed right past him.

" **Storm Chaser!** " Erigor yelled as he shot air blades at Natsu and scored several direct hits on Natsu. Natsu was cut on his left arm, right leg, and upper torso and head. He fell to the train tracks and laid there for a few seconds as blood poured out of his wounds.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as he raced over to his best friend's side.

"Ok… Now, I know that wasn't supposed to happen!" Gaia gasped.

"You think?! Geez, that was close!" Bradley thought as he shook his head, "If Natsu was any closer to those blades, he'd be dead right now!" Bradley clenched his fists as electricity surged from his hands.

"Ooh… Did I make the monkey mad? So sorry to hurt your friend," Erigor taunted. Bradley teleports right in front of Erigor and punched him in the face, knocking him into the tracks below.

"What?! How did you hit me through my Storm Mail?!"

"There's nothing I can't break through without my Sayain strength… You think that was rough? You don't know the half of it, Erigor. I will put you down like a rabid dog!" Bradley told Erigor as he changed into a Super Sayain. Erigor shrunk back in fear.

"Who is he? What is he?! A monster?!" Erigor panicked as he looked at Bradley in complete horror.

"No… I'm your worst nightmare," Bradley said as he appeared in front of Erigor. He punched Erigor again in the chest and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Em, sync with me!"

"Got it!" Emma called as she raced at Erigor. Bradley did the same as Erigor got to his feet.

" **Fire Lion Frenzy Claw!** "

" **Chidori!** " Bradley and Emma attacks Erigor at the same time and broke his Storm Mail with their combo attack.

"Thanks… I'll take it from here," Natsu called as he rose to his feet.

"Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Sorry to worry you, little buddy… I'll be careful next time," Natsu smirked as he looked down at Happy. He looked back at Erigor, who was still reeling from Emma and Bradley's combo attack.

"Here goes! **Fire Dragon Sword Edge!** " Natsu yelled as he charged at Erigor full force while being surrounded in red and orange flames. He headbutts Erigor right in the stomach and knocked him into the air. Erigor crashed into the tracks and laid there unconscious.

"Yeah! Nice, Natsu!" Emma called. Natsu lands beside Bradley and sank to his knees as he held his arm.

"Well, there's the fatigue kicking in," Emma sighed as she also returned to normal and wiped her sweaty forehead.

"You guys are tired?" Bradley asked as he returned to normal and folds his arms.

"You aren't?" Emma asked as she sat down.

"Not really," Bradley told them, "Thanks to my training with Goku, I was able to stockpile stamina. In other words, I think I have infinite stamina."

"What?! Lucky!" Emma pouted.

"I can teach you, you know," Bradley told Emma.

"Wow, really?! Awesome!" Emma cheered.

"Hey, Nats… Here. Eat this," Bradley said as he pulled out his Senzu pouch and gave Natsu a Senzu Bean, "This'll take care of your wounds." Natsu took the bean and ate it. His wounds magically disappeared as he got to his feet.

"Wow! That was filling! My belly's full as well! Thanks!" Natsu smirked.

"What did you give him?" Happy asked Bradley.

"It's called a Senzu Bean. It heals all wounds and sickness in one go," Bradley told Happy, "I always have several handy just in case. Here you go, Em." Emma took the Senzu Bean and ate it. She stood up and cracked her neck.

"Man, that's good… You are a lifesaver, Brad," Emma smiled as she gave Bradley a thumbs up.

"No problem," Bradley smiled.

"Hey!" a voice called to them. The Magic Mobile came to a stop in front of them and Lucy and Gray got out. Erza sighed and slowly got out of the driver's seat. She was physically exhausted and looked like she was about to pass out.

"You didn't need to push yourself that hard, Erza… We finished him off. All that's left is the Lullaby," Bradley told her as he went over to her and puts her arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks… I'm proud of you 3," Erza smiled weakly as Bradley pulled out a Senzu Bean and gave it to her, "And, thanks for that." Erza took the Senzu Bean and ate it. She got off of Bradley and sighed. A man got out of the Magic Mobile and looked at Erigor's unconscious body.

"Erigor's been defeated? I never thought I'd see the day," he said as he shook his head.

"That was actually a challenging fight," Bradley smirked as he swung his left arm in a circle at his side, "I was pleasantly surprised. Hey, while we're here… Why don't we tell the guild masters about this?"

"I was gonna suggest that," Erza said.

"I know… So, I decided to ruin your fun," Bradley teased.

"…"

"Sorry, Erz… You're just like Cain. I couldn't resist."

"I know… But, it's kinda weird how you knew what I was gonna say before I say it."

"I lived with you for a few weeks… Trust me. I know what you were gonna say before you say it," Bradley smirked.

"Impressive," Erza smirked.

"Hey, guys… Where's the Lullaby?" Noel asked as she looked around.

"What?! Noel, don't you play with us!" Bradley said as he looked down at the kitten.

"I'm not! I swear!" she told him. Suddenly, the Magic Mobile leaped into the air above everybody's heads.

"Thanks for the Lullaby, flies! See ya!" the male called as he held the Lullaby above his head. The Magic Mobile raced off without the group. The group stood there in stunned silence. Then, Bradley's left eye began to twitch.

"Someone's gonna die today… And, it's gonna be him," Bradley snarled as he hovered above the ground and looked down at the others, "Noel, come on!" Noel's wings shot out of her back and she flew up towards him.

"Get a move on!" Erza told him. Bradley then grabbed Erza and carried her on his back. Noel grabbed Emma by the back of her shirt and followed Bradley as he flew off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lucy called. Natsu already raced off after the Magic Mobile.

"I can't carry 2 of you at the same time," Happy said nonchalantly.

"Carry Lucy… I'll catch up," Gray told Happy.

"Aye, sir!" Happy smiled.

-Clover: That Night- Bradley lands and lets Erza down gently.

"Thanks for the lift… So, you can fly on your own," Erza smirked.

"Ever since I was a baby," Bradley smirked.

"Really?"

"Yep. Where's the others?"

"Here, sir!" Noel called. She and Emma lands beside Bradley and Erza.

"Made it!" Natsu sighed as he stopped beside Emma. He bent over and panted.

"Whew! What a run! Where's Kageyama?"

"Who?"

"The one with the Lullaby."

"You mean Shikamaru?"

"Who?"

"Never mind… Anyway, Gray and Lucy should be here by now."

"I'm up here," a voice called. Gray was sitting on a high tree branch, looking straight ahead.

"Geez, cat… Could you be any slower?" Lucy called as she and Happy lands behind the group.

"Ok… We're all here, then. How'd you get here so fast, Gray?"

"You really want to ask that question?"

"Yes…"

"Well…"

"Never mind that! Where's Kage?!" Natsu asked.

"Well… Rude," Bradley grumbled.

"Look ahead," Gray called as he pointed straight ahead. Kageyama stood there with the Lullaby in his hands and raised towards his mouth. Makarov stood there in front of Kageyama, waiting for him to play the flute.

"Master!" Emma gasped.

"Wait… I got this," Bradley told them as he looked at them, "I'll be right back." With that, he turned into a living lightning bolt and streaked through the air towards Kageyama and Makarov. He struck the ground in between them and stood where the bolt had struck.

"Heyllo, Kage… Missed me?"

"You?! But, how?!" Kageyama asked in shock.

"It's gonna take more than dirty tricks to fool me," Bradley told Kageyama as he looked at the Dark Guild member, "But, rather… I have a serious question to ask you."

"Huh?"

"Is this really gonna solve anything? Taking human lives? Robbing them of their right to live?"

"Wait! That's what…"

"No… It's not. You see, you want revenge. You can't determine who lives and who dies, no matter what. You were robbed of your rights, I understand that… But, this is never the answer. If you do this, you will never get your rights back," Bradley continued.

"…"

"Put Lullaby down, Kageyama… I'm telling you one last time. I will use force if I have to."

"I already lost my rights… What else do I have to lose?" Kageyama said eerily as a dark aura surrounded him. Bradley sighed deeply as he held up one finger.

"I'm sorry… But, that won't be necessary," a voice called as a middle aged man with white hair appeared behind Kageyama and chops him in the neck. Kageyama fell over and passed out. The Lullaby fell out of his hands as he hits the ground.

"Zeus!" Makarov said in surprise, "I didn't think you would be here…"

"Something told me to come here… Besides, I felt uneasy," Zeus told Makarov as he turned to face the short and old man.

"Mmm… I see. Is Persephone doing well?" Makarov asked.

"…"

"I understand… Your daughter misses you both, you know."

"I know… And, it's not time to tell her yet. Keep that a secret, Makarov."

"Understood… You leaving?"

"Not yet…"

"Zeus?! What are you doing here?!" Natsu called as he and the others came up to them.

"Natsu… Gray… Erza… And, Happy as well. You've all grown well," Zeus smiled kindly.

"Yeah… Fight me," Natsu said as he folds his arms.

"Really?" Bradley asked.

"Heck yeah! I wanna see how much tougher he's gotten! Bring it, snow hair!" Natsu smirked. Suddenly, Natsu was knocked on his rear as Zeus flicked him on the nose.

"Whoa…" Emma said in shock.

"That wasn't even half strength," Bradley said simply, "You aren't no joke, pal."

"May I ask for your names?" Zeus asked Bradley, Lucy, and Emma.

"Emma Rosemary."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Bradley Phoenix. This is Noel, my partner."

"Hi!"

"Hmm… You are more that meets the eye," Zeus told Bradley.

"You're quite perceptive," Bradley smirked.

"Geez, man! That wasn't cool! I wasn't ready!" Natsu called as he sat up rubbing his nose.

"Even if you were ready… I still had the upper hand," Zeus said simply, "You're not on the same level as I am… Yet. You'll get there, Natsu." Natsu grumbles under his breath as he looked away. Then, the Lullaby began to shine brightly! It grew into a giant towering tree monster and roared into the sky.

"Holy crap…" Emma and Bradley said at the same time.

"Holy crap is right… That thing is massive," Zeus said as he took out a weird blue bracelet out of his pocket and snaps it onto his left wrist, "Let's take care of this quickly, shall we?"

"Lucy, take Noel and Happy somewhere safe!" Bradley ordered, "Nats, Gray, Erz, Em… Follow me!" Bradley raced ahead as the others followed Bradley's order. Zeus sighed and looked up at the towering Lullaby.

"Ah… The legendary Devil Slayer Zeus has come to kill me?"

"Wait… Zeus is a Devil Slayer as well?!" Bradley asked.

"Yeah… Such a drag, huh? Well, time to get to work," Zeus sighed as he raised his hand above him. Lightning rained down from the sky as Lullaby tried to step on Zeus.

" **Judgment,** " Zeus called as he swung his arm down. Lightning surrounds Lullaby and traps it in a lighting cage.

"Go for it, Fairy Tail!"

"Requip!" Erza called as she was surrounded in a bright light, "Heaven's Wheel!" She changed into her steel dress armor and slashed Lullaby in the left side with a long silver sword.

" **Fire Lion Platinum Crash!** " Emma called as she punched Lullaby in the chest with a flaming right fist. Lullaby crashed into the mountains and fell over.

" **Ice Make… Lance!** " Gray called as he puts his hands together and shot ice spears at Lullaby and knocked it into more mountains.

"My turn! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu called as he punched Lullaby in the chest. Bradley charged at Lullaby with a large sphere in his right hand.

" **Sage Art: Super Massive Rasengan!** " Bradley called as he slammed the large sphere into Lullaby's chest.

" **ENOUGH!** " Lullaby roared as it swats Bradley into the forest.

"Bradley!" Erza, Natsu, and Gray yelled.

"No!" Emma called as she looked behind her.

"You're next, little girl!" Lullaby yelled as it shot massive black flames at her. Emma turned and swallows the black flames in one go.

"You're gonna regret doing that, you damned instrument," Emma snarled as she wiped a leftover black ember from her mouth. Her eyes blazed with golden fire as well as her hair as she clenched her burning black fists.

" **Screaming Blaze!** " Emma roared as she threw a massive gold and black fireball at Lullaby and knocked it to the ground.

"Nice!" Erza called as she flew in and began to slash Lullaby continuously.

"Take this!" Gray called as he summoned an ice bow and shot ice spears at Lullaby.

"My turn! **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu yelled as he moved his arms like how a dragon flaps his wings. The flames hits Lullaby and knocked it into several trees.

" **Magma Phoenix Wing Slash!** " Emma called as she hits Lullaby with flaming wings that shot out of her hands. Then, a lone bolt shot through the air and Bradley appeared out of the bolt.

" **Giga Galaxy Rasengan!** " Bradley roared as he slammed a massive ringed sphere onto Lullaby's body and trapped it in a large tornado.

" **ENOUGH OF THIS!** " Lullaby roared as it got out of the tornado and a magic circle appeared in front of its face.

"It's getting ready to play its song!" Lucy called as she looked up and covered her ears.

"We're so dead! We're gonna die!" Happy whimpered as he shook his head.

"Erza! I need a Claymore!" Bradley called to Erza as he leaped high into the air. Erza nods and summoned a silver Claymore right in front of Bradley. He grabs the Claymore and rears it behind his back.

"Farewell to all life around here for a hundred miles!" Lullaby roared.

"Sorry… No one likes a one hit wonder anymore! **Dragon Emperor Slash!** " Bradley yelled as he slashed Lullaby down the middle while a red serpent like dragon races along the Claymore's blade. Lullaby reeled in pain as it stumbles backwards. Then, it raised its head towards the sky.

"I ain't done with you yet, pal! **Darkness Cross!** " The Claymore's blade darkened and Bradley slashed Lullaby in a cross like pattern. Lullaby shrieks as it began to sing its death call. Then… Calming gusts of wind came out of its body.

"What? Why can't I play my song?!" Lullaby snarled.

"It must be all of those attacks it suffered!" Happy gasped.

"They really stopped it… Incredible," Lucy said.

"Unbelievable! This is what I was building power for? A freaking…" Lullaby snarled.

"What's wrong? Not enough to make you get it up?" Bradley teased as he shook his head playfully.

"Shut up, boy! I'll devour your soul!" Lullaby roared as it tried to grab Bradley. He stabs its hand and sliced it off in one fluent motion.

"Here… Let me give you a hand," Bradley smirked as he grabbed the decapitated hand and smacked Lullaby with it.

"You!" Lullaby roared as it shot a black beam at him. It hits him down into the ground and he laid there with a smirk on his face.

"Are you all right?" Erza called as Bradley stood up. Suddenly, he was surrounded in black electricity.

"Oh, yeah… I'm better than okay. I got an idea… Think you can help me out?" Bradley asked Erza. Erza smirked and nods her head. Bradley picked up the Claymore off of the ground and held it up to the sky.

"Tell the others to keep Lullaby busy… I have a plan."

"Got it," Erza said as she went back into battle. She changed into a black bikini like armor with bat wings hanging out behind her.

"Is..." Noel called.

"Yes… He's all right. He has a plan," Erza said to Noel. Noel twiddled her little paws as she looked up at Lucy.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing…" Lucy assured Noel.

"If he's anything like Natsu, we got nothing to worry about!" Happy smirked.

"Bradley," Noel thought. Bradley closed his eyes as he tossed the Claymore into the air and caught it by the handle.

"If my training with Calypso was right… This ancient magic should grant me her power… **I call upon my ancient ancestors… The first Sayains who walked Planet Vegeta before me… Before the Sayains tried to rule over the South Galaxy. Calypso, Jericho! Grant me the power of the Sayain Knights!** " Bradley yelled as he placed the Claymore into the ground.

(This part is gonna be explained a little later… Probably during the Galuna arc. A/N.)

A dark aura surrounds Bradley as he looked to the sky above him. As Natsu climbed Lullaby's left arm, Lullaby tried to shake him off. Emma threw several black fireballs at Lullaby as Gray shot ice saucers at it. Erza slashed Lullaby's face as it tried to fend off the attacks. Zeus traps it in another lightning cage as Natsu kicked Lullaby in the left side of its face.

"Does this thing ever go down?!" Emma yelled.

"We got this, Emma… Don't worry!" Erza told Emma, "If what Bradley told me is true… We have to hold out until he finishes what he's working on!"

"Get out of the way!" Zeus called as he looked behind Erza. A black lightning bolt races at Lullaby as Erza stood in its path. She zoomed out of the way as the bolt raced past her. Bradley appeared out of the bolt and slashed Lullaby down the middle again. Bradley was dressed in a pitch black suit of armor with white lightning bolts streaked across the arms and legs and a white cape flew out behind him. He held a black Claymore with a jagged edge in his right hand as he hovered in the air.

"This is the end for you, Lullaby… Trust me," Bradley told the large creature as it slowly got back up. He raised his Claymore to the air and a spark of black and white lightning shone off the blade.

" **Zephyr Black and White Slash!** " Bradley yelled as he slashed Lullaby in an X-shaped slash. Lullaby shrieked as it was being electrocuted by the black and white lightning.

"Natsu… I'll let you take care of the rest." Bradley reverts back to normal as he began to pass out. Erza caught him and hovered to the ground as Natsu flung his Brilliant Flame attack at Lullaby.

"What kind of attack was that, Bradley? You never used it when I was around…" Erza told Bradley as she looked down at him, "Well, I guess you still have a lot to learn."

-End Chapter 8-


	9. Heritage

The Tail Of The Lighting Phoenix

Chapter 9: Heritage

-Several Days Later; Magnolia; Fairy Tail- Bradley awoke from his coma and gasped as he sat up and looked around. He held his throbbing head as he looked over to his right side. Seljina was resting her head on his bedside peacefully.

"What happened? All I remember is destroying the Lullaby with that armor I unlocked. Maybe Lullaby had a trick up its sleeve or something…" Bradley said quietly.

"That's exactly what happened, kid… It was close; but, you pulled through at the right time," Gaia's voice told Bradley.

"Ok… So, what saved me? You?" Bradley asked.

"No… I did," another deep voice told Bradley.

"Who…"

"How quickly you forget my voice, Bradley… When you achieved Super Sayain 4, I merged with you and made you into a demigod," the voice said.

"Ultimate Shenron…" Bradley said as he nods his head, "So, that red dragon that was swimming along the Claymore's blade and devoured Lullaby…"

"That was me…" Ultimate Shenron said.

"This is another one of the reasons why I chose you to be one of my children, Bradley," Gaia said.

"Ok… If you 2 are gonna be in my head… We need to talk about a few things," Bradley told the divine beings.

"Agreed… We'll answer all of your questions," Gaia said.

"Same," Ultimate Shenron said, "For now, you need to let your mother know you're awake."

"Got it… Mom?" Bradley said softly as he shook his mother gently. Seljina moaned sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. She blew the small strands of white hair out of the way of her face. She looked over at Bradley and hugged him.

"I told you about being careful… I was so worried!" Seljina told him.

"Sorry, Mom… How did everything go over here?" Bradley asked Seljina as she lets him go.

"Well… You have a new stepsister," Seljina told him as she turned to the door. Becky and Zeus walked in.

"You guys… I thought you had to go again, Zeus," Bradley said.

"I just had to see Becky before I go… And, I needed to discuss something with you in private," Zeus told Bradley. Seljina nods and takes Becky out of the room. Zeus sat at Bradley's right side and looked at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bradley asked.

"About that mark on your arm… Becky has one on her arm, too. I did some research on the subject… And, only those at birth have these. And, it looks you were given this from somebody. Question is… Who gave this to you?" Zeus told Bradley.

"…"

"What are you hiding, exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me…"

"Try me."

"I'm from another world… And, Gaia gave me this himself. He told me to free him when I was ready."

"That's quite a big pill to swallow. Are you telling me the truth?"

"Mom told me to never lie… She can tell if I'm lying. Trust me."

"Hmm… You seem like a good kid. But, don't try and deceive my daughter… Or, we're gonna have a problem. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good."

"I have nothing to hide."

"…"

"By the way, you should tell Becky the truth about why you can't be there for her."

"Do me a favor… Stay out of things you don't understand."

"I have a knack for butting in where I don't belong, anyway."

"…"

"Ok… I will say nothing. Promise."

"Good. Now, let's go see the ladies."

-Later That Day: Fairy Tail- Bradley, Becky, and Seljina walked into the guild hall and was greeted by Natsu getting knocked down onto a table by a stretched out arm. The arm belonged to Makarov as he shook his head at Natsu.

"You aren't allowed on the second floor, Natsu… Guild rules," Makarov said seriously as he looked at Natsu. Natsu glared at Makarov and scoffed.

"You see? You can't get on my level, little man," a voice taunted Natsu as a yellow haired male wearing a fur coat leaned on the second floor balcony looking down at the guild members below him.

"Who are you to say you're on a different level, pal? I bet I can take you on any day of the week," Bradley called to the male. The male looked over in Bradley's direction and shook his head.

"Like you can touch me," he said as he rolled his eyes. Bradley frowned and looked at Seljina.

"Can I?"

"He's getting on my nerves, too… Go ahead," Seljina told him.

"If you're man enough, meet me outside… Unless you're scared. I ain't stupid enough to destroy such nice furniture," Bradley told the male as he turned to the door.

"No thanks… I'll wipe the floor with you in only a few seconds flat," he told Bradley.

"So, you are scared," Bradley smirked as he looked over his shoulder and glanced at the male. The male frowned as he looked at Bradley as he took off his fur coat and tossed it aside. He walked down the stairs and followed Bradley out the door.

"Laxus is gonna fight the new guy?! Is he serious?!" one of the guild members gasped.

"This guy matched Natsu… And, Natsu was utterly beaten before by Laxus. How can this guy be so sure of himself?" another guild member asked.

"So, Mirajane… What do you think? Do the new guy have a chance?" a red haired male wearing an oversized coat asked Mirajane.

"I have faith in him, Loke," Mirajane said, "He's stronger than he looks."

"Stronger than he looks, huh?" Loke said to himself. Bradley and Laxus faced each other as the guild members came outside and looked at the combatants.

"You have one last chance, kid… Give up," Laxus smirked.

"Don't wanna," Bradley smirked.

"Hmph… Don't say I didn't warn you," Laxus smirked as he took off his coat and tossed it aside. Bradley cracked his neck as he took a fighting stance. Laxus raced at Bradley and threw a punch towards him. Bradley blocked the punch and delivered his own punch right at Laxus' face. Laxus recoiled with firing a yellow lightning bolt at Bradley. The young Sayain ducked and moved Laxus' arm towards the sky. As lightning raced towards the sky, Bradley delivered a haymaker right at Laxus' chest, knocking him to the ground. Laxus quickly got to his feet and glared at Bradley's smirking face.

"I know that's not all you have, pretty boy… I haven't even used 1 percent of my skills!" Bradley taunted Laxus.

"Don't get cocky, kid… You just got in a lucky punch," Laxus smirked as he held his hands over his head, "Try and dodge this! **Halberd of the Thunder Dragon!** " A large yellow lightning spear appeared over Laxus' head. He threw the spear directly at Bradley.

"Look out!" Emma called.

"…" Bradley didn't respond as he stood up straight.

"Is he asking for a death wish?! Move, kid!" one of the guild members called.

"What is he…" Mirajane thought as she looks on. Seljina smirked as she folds her arms.

"That's not gonna work against my son," Seljina smirked. The guild members turned to her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Makarov asked as he stepped up to her.

"Watch this…" Seljina smirked as she looked at the battle, "I may not be that much of a fighter… But, I know a plan when I see one." Bradley held his left hand out in front of him and the lightning spear was absorbed into his hand.

"Much better… Thanks for the energy. Here, take it back!" Bradley called as he held the same hand out in front of him, " **Zero Bolt!** " White lightning raced at Laxus and hits him head on in the torso! Laxus flew backwards and lands back first on the ground.

"He redirected the lightning?!" Loke gasped as he looked at Bradley. Laxus got back to his feet and held his hand over his burned chest as he glared at Bradley.

"That's it? That's the almighty Laxus? Disappointing," Bradley smirked as he lowered his hand, "Why don't you go home and lick your wounds? I have more important things to do than waste my time with you." Laxus glared at Bradley with hatred in his soul as Bradley walked over to his mother and clenched his free hand.

"Grr… You think you're high and mighty? I will not be made a fool of!" Laxus snarled as he shot a yellow lightning bolt towards Bradley.

"Laxus!" Makarov yelled.

"Bradley, behind you!" Mirajane called as she raced to his side. Noel got in the way of the blast and was thoroughly shocked from head to toe.

"Meowwwwww!" Noel screeched as she fell to the ground. Bradley looked in horror at his little catpanion unconscious and badly burned on the ground.

"What the hell, Laxus?! That was uncalled for!" Gray told Laxus. Laxus continued to glare at Bradley as a golden aura surrounds Bradley.

"You… Bastard. No one… Hurts Noel!" Bradley snarled as he changed into a Super Sayain. Seljina grabs Bradley and held him back as he began to charge at Laxus.

"Laxus, I don't know what you have against that boy… But, it's best that you leave right now," Makarov warned Laxus as he looked angrily at him.

"Me?! He doesn't belong here!" Laxus told Makarov, "It's one thing to include Zeus and Persephone's kid; but, he's also a freak of nature!"

"Laxus!" Mirajane called.

"What are you talking about?" Bradley asked Laxus acidly.

"Gaia's children are supposed to become evil wizards… Legend says so," Laxus scoffed, "You are no different than Bryce."

"What? Who's Bryce?" Bradley asked.

"I said that's enough, Laxus!" Makarov told Laxus.

"He needs to hear this, Makarov," Laxus told Makarov, "Bryce had similar powers of yours… Minus the golden hair. He almost got Mirajane and Natsu killed several years ago on a quest. Then, he went to Sabretooth to get stronger. And, guess what? He attacked Fairy Tail in the past, too. And, you and him act just alike and look just alike as well."

"So… Why should I care what you say?" Bradley said nonchalantly.

"!"

"I have a feeling that you're telling the truth… But, I know better. Nothing you say will cut me that deep… Unless you say something along the lines of serial rapist. Because, seriously? You have issues if you call me that. I'm still a virgin," Bradley rambled.

"-Sigh-…" Seljina sighed as she shook her head.

"I'm talking too much again, aren't I?"

"Yes… You are."

"My bad. Uh… Has anyone seen Becky?" Bradley asked as he looked around. Seljina lets Bradley go and looked around fervently.

"What? You lost the child?!" Makarov yelled.

"Zeus is gonna fry me," Seljina groaned.

"She must've ran off after hearing what Laxus said to me… I'll go find her," Bradley said as his hair returned to normal. He turned into a living lightning bolt and zoomed towards the cloudy blue sky.

"Meow… Bradley…" Noel meowed softly.

"Save your strength, sweetie… Bradley will be back," Seljina said softly to the kitten.

"Grr… I'm done with this," Laxus snarled as he stood up, "You chumps can work it out yourselves for all I care." Laxus grabs his coat off of the ground and walked off.

"Laxus…" Makarov warned as he glared at Laxus.

"Don't need to hear it, old man," Laxus told Makarov. Laxus disappeared into the crowd.

"-Sigh-… Great. What should we do about Becky?" Makarov asked as he looked over at his guild.

"I will aide Bradley in his search," Erza told Makarov as she walked up to Makarov, "I will return soon." Erza walked off after saying that.

"I trust you, Erza… You and that boy," Makarov said.

-Meanwhile; Magnolia Lakefront- Becky was sitting on the ground, wiping her tears away as she quietly sobbed to herself.

"There you are… Do you know how dangerous it is to run off on your own?" a voice called to Becky. Becky perked her head up and looked behind her. A middle aged woman with the same hair color as Becky was standing behind her and smiling at her.

"M-Mommy?" Becky sniveled as she stood up. She raced to the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Ah… It's nice to see you again, Becky… I'm sorry I can't be there for you," Persephone told her daughter.

"I miss you and Daddy, Mommy… Please come home," Becky told the amber brown haired woman.

"It's crazy right now… I wish I could, baby," Persephone said as she and Becky sat down.

"Can't you tell me, Mommy?" Becky asked Persephone.

"…"

"Mommy?"

"I want to… I really do; but, your father and Makarov made me swear not to tell you anything until your 14th birthday," she told Becky.

"Oh…" Becky said sadly as she looked down at the ground.

"But… That doesn't mean I can't come and see you every now and then," Persephone smiled as she pets the child's long purple hair.

"Mommy…"

"So, remember… Mommy and Daddy loves you so much," Persephone told Becky as she stood up and dusted off her yellow pants, "As much as I want to stay… Your father and I have a quest to attend to." Persephone looked down at her daughter as Becky hugged Persephone's leg.

"This isn't goodbye… Rather, it's see you later," Persephone told Becky as a magic circle appears underneath her feet, "Be good to your friends, okay?"

"Okay!" Becky told Persephone as she stepped back.

"And… Be nice to your godmother, okay? Ciao!" Persephone giggles as she disappeared.

"Huh? How'd she…" Becky asked in shock.

"There you are!" Erza's voice called as she stops in front of Becky, "Did I just see…"

"Mmhmm.." Becky nods her head as she looked at where her mother was standing before.

"So, she came to see you," Erza sais as she looked at Becky.

"Uh-huh," Becky told Erza.

"Man, this place is big! I was wondering where you would be!" Bradley called as he lands in front of Erza and Becky, "Everyone's worried about you, Becky… We'd better get back to the guild."

"Wait… Umm…" Becky said as she looked at Bradley.

"What?"

"Can you give me a piggyback ride?" Becky asked as she walked up to him. Bradley hoisted Becky onto his back.

"Listen… Don't pay Laxus any mind. He's nothing but a blowhard," Bradley told Becky, "You are a beautiful little girl, okay?"

"Mmhmm!" Becky smiled as she hugged Bradley's neck.

"Careful there! Don't want to kill me, huh?" Bradley smirked as he looked back at her.

"Sorry!" Becky told him as she loosened her grip on his neck.

"Come on, Erza… We'd better get back to the guild," Bradley told Erza.

"Right… When we get back… We need to talk about that transformation," Erza told him.

"Right… Got it," Bradley told her. Erza, Bradley and Becky headed back to the guild.

(Sorry for lack of updates! Work has been hectic past few months! Thanks for bearing with me! A/N.)

-End Chapter 9-


	10. Tear

The Tail Of The Lightning Phoenix

Chapter 10: Tear

-The Next Day- Bradley stood in front of the quest board and looked around. Becky and Seljina stood behind him with a smile on their faces.

"Haa… This is nice and quality family time, huh?" Seljina smiled. James looked back at her and chuckled.

"That sounds swell," Bradley laughed as he imitated his late father's voice. Seljina pouted and looked at him. Becky couldn't help but giggle at them. Bradley frowned and sighed.

"I do miss him, though. But… We can keep living, you know." Bradley looked at Seljina as she nods her head slowly. Noel slowly went over to them and looked up at them.

"That was rough…" Noel sighed as she shook her fur out.

"Don't scare me like that… I didn't know you could make a speedy recovery like that," Bradley told Noel. She rubbed against his leg and smiled.

"I am a special kind of flying kitty. I can heal you and me at the same time," Noel told him, "No matter how bad it gets…" Bradley raised an eyebrow as Noel flew up to his face and hugged him again.

"I will make it all better, Bradley." Bradley smiled and pets the tabby cat on the head.

"Aww…" Mirajane called ad she walked up to them. She smiled sweetly at them and giggled.

"What is it?" Seljina asked.

"Noel and Bradley are getting closer," Mirajane told Seljina, "It warms my heart." Bradley and Noel chuckled as they sat at a table and Mirajane brought a tray of raw fish to Noel and a mug of root beer to Bradley.

"ROOT BEER!" Bradley yelled as he began to chug the mug down as fast as he could. Noel gobbled down on the fish at the same speed and burped when she finished the fish, she licked her lips. Bradley slammed down the mug and wiped the leftover foam from his upper mouth. Mirajane giggled and held the serving plate in her arms. Erza then walked up to their table and sat down across from them. She looked really upset about something.

"You okay? You seem upset, Erza," Mirajane asked kindly. Erza looked up at Mirajane and sighed. Mirajane gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Is it…"

"Yes. It is that day… Our anniversary. He and I have been together for a long time… About 7 years now," Erza said, "He is also a wizard at this guild… S Class just like me and Mirajane," Erza explained, "He and I grew up in the same place as well." Bradley looked at Mirajane and blinked. Mirajane smiled and sat next to him.

"Who is this mysterious guy?" Bradley asked the 2 S Class ladies. Mirajane looked at Erza as Erza turned to him.

"His name… Is James," Erza told Bradley, "He is much like you… A being not from our world." Bradley stretched his eyes and gasped.

"A Dimension Tripper?!" Bradley gasped as he looked at Erza, "How do you know that?!"

"He told me… And, I didn't believe him. Until he started to speak to me like how a grown man should talk," Erza chuckled as she looked at Bradley. Bradley raised an eyebrow and blinked at her.

"How long have you known him?" Bradley asked her. Erza looked down at the table and didn't reply.

-Flashback; 13 Years Ago; Tower Of Heaven- A young Erza sat in a corner of a dirty cell full of other prisoners of all ages ranging from about 6 to about 90 years of age. She was terrified beyond comprehension and didn't move. Then, a young tan skinned boy walked up to her and smiled at her, despite being surrounded in animosity and anguish. He looked behind him and all around him as he pulled out an apple from the raggedy shirt he wore and cuts it in half with a blue ghost like blade that appeared beside him. Erza looked at him in fear as he gave her the half apple. She reluctantly took the half apple and took a bite of it. It tasted amazing to her starving mouth and stomach.

"Who… Who are you?" she asked him as he sat beside her and took a bite from the half apple.

"James… James is my name. I got taken from my home not too long ago," the boy told her, "My mom told me to always have a positive attitude in the middle of a bad situation. That is why I know we will get out of here someday. What about you? Got a name?" Erza blinked and looked down at the half apple.

"Erza," she told him as she took a bite from her half apple. James nods his head and bit into the apple.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Don't need a reason to be nice, Erza… I just am," James told her as he looked at her. Erza smiled and bit into the apple.

"I think I know why they took me… Momma told me that I was a special boy," James said as a blue ghost blade appeared beside him as well as a blue left arm and hand holding the blade in place, "This is what she meant."

"What is that?" Erza asked James.

"Susano'o," he said to her, "A living being residing in my body. Pretty much I am stuck with this. But, it isn't so bad… He talks to me sometimes. And, I love his stories." Erza looked at him while she took a bite of the apple.

"Erzie! There you are!" a small voice called to her as a girl with cat like features much like whiskers and cat like eyes rushed up to her. Erza looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Milliana," Erza smiled as she looked the girl. Milliana walked up to them and stared at James.

"Hi. My name is James," James told Milliana. She smiled and waves at him.

"Everyone is looking for you! Come on!" Milliana told Erza as she pulled her to her feet. Erza looked back at James and dropped the half apple on accident as she was pulled away. James picked up the half apple and looked at it.

"I guess I will see you later," James said softly. A small blue haired girl crawled up to him and hugged James.

"Onii Chan! Hungry…" she said cutely as James took another apple out of his ripped shirt and gave it to the girl. She happily ate it and looked up at James.

"Good girl. Come here," James told her. The girl hops into his arms and he held her close to him.

"Don't worry, Gia… I will protect you," James told her. Gia smiled and hugged him.

-Much Later- James was awoken by a commotion nearby him and he sat up to look around. There were a bunch of men in masks dragging Erza away as a bunch of kids were protesting against the notion.

"What is going on?" James called and everyone went quiet, "What did she do?"

"None of your business, brat," one of the men called as he kicked James back to the ground. James rubbed his back as he sat up.

"That wasn't very nice," James said eerily as a blue ghostly arm and blade appeared beside him. The blade hovered in front of James as he got up to his feet.

"Let Erza go. What dis she do to deserve that?"

"She is the mastermind behind this failed escape," one of the guards scoffed, "Now, she will regret it." James frowned for the first time since he has been trapped there and clenched his fists at his sides. The guards shuddered all of a sudden as they looked at the boy in shock. There was a large blue aura surrounding him that manifested into a large man wearing a suit of armor around him.

"What the?!" one of them called.

" **Susano'o,** " James muttered, " **Attack them head on.** " Then, James swiped his left hand out and the blue arm smacked several men in masks away. Then, he was impaled from behind from a spearhead. Blood shot out his mouth as he fell forward. Erza screamed as she fought against their grip. The kids protesting were stunned as they looked at James in shock.

James!" Gia screamed as she raced towards him and knelt beside him. Milliana went over to James and placed a hand on his bleeding back wound.

"Let me go! James!" Erza called to no avail. The men in masks smirked as they pulled Erza away. A boy with a weird tattoo on his face raced towards them and was kicked back to his friends.

"Jellal! No!" Milliana called. James slowly raised his head and groaned as he started to crawl towards the men. One of them stomped on James's head and knocked him out.

"Stop! He is only a child!" an old man with spiky gray hair called. The same man glared at the elderly man and kicked him as well.

"Shut it, you geezer!" he snarled as he glared at him.

-A Little Later- James quickly opened his eyes and looked around. He panted and looked around.

"Erza! Erza!" James called as he tried to get to his feet and cringed when he held his bandaged stomach in pain. Gia hugged him tightly and bawled. James stopped and hugged Gia tightly.

"It's okay, Gia. Where is Erza? Did they take her?" James asked Gia. Gia nods her head and looked down at the ground as the old man from before walked up to them.

"Good… Your wounds are healing quite well. You still need some rest," the man told James as he sat in front of James and Gia.

"What happened to Erza?" James asked the man, "Who are you?" The man pats James's shoulder calmly and shook his head.

"She is near her breaking point… But, she will recover," the man told James, "My name… The kids call me Grandpa Rob." Rob laughed as he looked at James's worried face.

"She is a strong girl… You are a strong boy. You 2 will be the greatest of combinations." James blinked at Rob and nods his head slowly. Then, there was an explosion nearby that kicked up dust. Erza walked out of the dust cloud and looked over at James.

"You're okay!" she gaped in shock as she rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Your eye…" James said in shock as he looked at the eyepatch over her right eye. She looked down and clenched her teeth.

"I will tell you when we get out of here. Come on, we're busting out of here!" Erza told James as she helped him to his feet. She slung his arm over her shoulder as she held a short sword in her left hand. Gia picked up a crossbow that she held in her hands as she slung a bag of arrows over her left shoulder.

"Be careful with that… You could hurt yourself with that," James told her. Gia nods her head and points it at an incoming Zeref worshipper and hits him in the chest. He fell back and coughed up blood as he hits the ground. Gia smiled and winked at them as they sweatdropped.

"No need to worry about her," Rob joked. James nods his head and looked at Erza as she and him moved on ahead with Rob and Gia following behind them. Soon enough, they met up with the others and regrouped outside in the sunlight.

"We have to break the prisoners out of Cell Block A today. Then, we have to get to Jellal! Hopefully…" Erza called.

"They took Jellal? The blue haired kid, right? I barely met him… Why do they want him all of a sudden?" James asked.

"After you went down… He tried to help Erza. Then, he broke her out and was the one that brought her back to us. They took him afterwards," another tan skinned boy told James. James looked at Erza as she clenched her fists.

"We will get him out, Erza. Leave no man behind," James groaned as he held a hand over his chest as it throbbed. Erza knelt in front of him and rubbed his chest soothingly.

"You won't be able to help much with that wound," Erza told him. James shook his head as he grabbed a nearby broadsword off the ground and used it as a crutch.

"No. I want to help, Erza! I don't want you to die," James argued, "This is nothing… Compared to the pain of losing a dear friend." Erza blinked away a tear as she looked at him.

"I think…" one of the boys said as an explosion blew him back.

" **SIMON!** " Erza and the other kids called.

" **Susano'o!** " James called as a blue ghost arm appeared from behind him and caught Simon as he was launched backwards and brought the bloody and battered child over to them.

"Simon! Are you okay?!" Erza called as she checked on him.

"His jaw is knocked out of place… Beyond repair," Gia said as she checked on him, "He needs medical attention. NOW."

"Well, get him some quickly. I will cover you," James groaned as he turned away from them and faced several dark entities that floated in front of them.

"No! Not you too!" Erza told James as she looked at him. He looked back at her with determination in his eyes.

-Play Fairy Tail Melody by Taylor Davis-

James faced forward as he slung the giant broadsword over his right shoulder and used Susano'o to launch him in the air. He slashed the first black entity in half and lands perfectly on a fallen pillar as 2 more black entities flew towards him. He lets out a mighty cry as he cuts both of them in half and they disappeared. Gia fired several arrows at the entities and dispatched them quickly as the others got to safety.

"I want to help you! You can't do it alone!" Erza called as she rushed to his side and stopped when a few of them shot yellow blasts at her. Then… Rob got in the way of the blast and puts up a rainbow shield in front of her and him.

"I will not let you harm my friends anymore!" Rob called as he turned the shield into a large rainbow veil that knocked the entities back, "If I am going down, I am taking you with me!"

"Grandpa Rob!" Erza called as she got to her feet. James roared and slashed another black entity in half. He then punched another away from him as he lands on another fallen pillar.

"You see my emblem?! I hail from Fairy Tail! We believe in bonds! You will not sever this bond, even in death!" Rob yelled proudly as he placed a hand on his back. There was a insignia of the Fairy Tail Guild mark on his back. Erza and James both saw the mark on his back as they stood behind him.

"Go, young'uns! You have your lives ahead of you! This old dog has did his last trick…" Rob groaned as the shield began to weaken. James noticed and started to pull Erza away.

"Gia, get behind cover NOW!" James yelled as he covered Erza as the shield gave up and the blasts consumed Rob, " **SUSANO'O!** " The upper half of the blue being turned into a skeleton and protected the kids as they were blown back by the winds.

" **NOOOOOOO!** " Erza screamed as they were blown away. As the dust subsidies, James dropped the Susano'o and held his throbbing and reopened back and chest wounds.

"Ahh… Nngh…" James groaned. Erza crawls over where Rob once stood and trembled in shock. James looked at her as she looked back at him.

"I…"

"… **GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Erza screamed in rage as a magic circle appeared under her. Then, the pitchforks, sickles, spears, shovels, and swords of all kinds hovered around her while she screamed. She then stopped screaming and glared at the entities as she points her left hand forward to shoot the weapons at them and sliced the entities into pieces. James looked down at the ground and clenched his fists as he got to his feet.

"This is nothing compared to the loss of a friend…" James thought as he leaned on the broadsword and held his left hand over his chest.

"This must be what you were talking about this whole time… Magic. Sorry, Grandpa Rob... Looks like riding a broomstick will have to wait," Erza said softly and picked up a short sword off the ground. She raised it high into the air and lets out a loud cry.

"Follow me!" Erza called and everyone that could fight raised their weapons into the air and charged. Erza pats James on the back and nods to him.

"It's not your fault," Erza told him as she held him. James nods his head and they raced into battle. Soon enough, they were able to liberate from their captors and made it to some large boats.

"Gia, James… Listen. I have to get Jellal… I can't…" Erza told them. James flinched and stood up. Gia helped him stand up and looked at Erza.

"We are here to help," James told her as he leaned on the broadsword he kept the entire time. Gia looked up at Erza and nods.

"You guys stay here. James is too hurt to move well…" Erza told them. James shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." James told Erza as she looked at him. He sighed and nods his head.

"All right… Be careful." Erza nods and rushed out. James looked down at the ground and blinked. He was getting worried.

"Go after Erzie! She might get hurt!" Milliana told James as she poked him. James looked at her and nods. He quickly limped after her.

"Erza!" James called as he got off the boat and looked around. Then, he heard a large explosion nearby that made him nearly fall over. He looked up at the large tower and saw a dust cloud several floors above him. He quickly rushed into the tower and stopped when he saw Erza laying on the ground in front of her and Jellal standing on a high platform above them. He had a demonic aura around him and an evil smirk on his face.

"I knew it! My bad feeling was spot on…" James thought as he limped over to Erza and knelt in front of her.

"Erza… Are you okay?" James asked her as he shook her. Erza stirred and groaned as she looked up at James.

"Why did you come back?" Erza asked in tears. James placed a hand on her head.

"I didn't want to leave a good friend behind," James told her softly. Erza blinked away tears as she hugged him.

"I value your friendship, Erza. This bond will not be severed, okay?" James hugged her. Jellal frowned and hopped down behind Erza. James slowly got to his feet with the sword being used as a crutch for him. Jellal smirked and a black shadow knocked the sword out of James's hands. James fell forward and landed facefirst on the ground. Erza crawled over to him and held him close to her heart.

"Tch. Lame… I don't wish to hurt you, Erza. Just know that I will let both of you go free," Jellal smirked as he walked up to her and caressed her chin. James smacked Jellal's hand away and glared at him.

"Screw you, jerk," James groaned. Jellal looked at him sarcastically and slammed him down into the ground headfirst.

"Stop it!" Erza yelled. James laid there for a few seconds and his hands twitched slightly.

"Still kicking?" Jellal sighed.

"Don't hurt him!" Erza protested. Jellal sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. Leave… But, everyone stays behind," Jellal smirked, "The Tower Of Heaven will be complete with everyone working together."

"Gia is not staying here…" James said defiantly as he raised his head up.

"Your little sister? Don't worry about her… She will be in good hands," Jellal smirked evilly. James gritted his teeth and a blue ghost arm appeared behind him and grabbed Jellal's body.

"What?! You shouldn't have any magic power left!" Jellal snarled.

"Susano'o isn't magic! He is a living being!" James told him, "No matter what happens to me, he will keep on going in my place! Gia is leaving this place!" The hand tightened his grip on Jellal. The child groaned in pain as Erza shook James.

"Stop fighting! Please! We have to leave! Come on!" Erza told James.

"Not without Gia!" James yelled. The hand broke apart as a black shadow covered it. Jellal lands on the ground as James started to hold his bruised chest. Erza hugged him as tears continued to stream down her left cheek.

"Let's go," Erza whimpered.

"Gia! Gia!" James yelled in pain. Both of them ran off.

-Present; Guild- "Erza? You good?" Bradley called to Erza who was lost in a trance. She shook her head and looked at him and Noel as they looked at her.

"Yeah… I umm… Was thinking about something. Did you ask me something?" Erza asked him.

"How long have you know James?" Bradley asked her. She looked at him and nods her head.

"A very long time… Since we were 5," Erza told him, the memories of the Tower of Heaven plaguing her mind, "We have been there for each other. Through thick and thin…"

-Flashback #2; 7 Years Ago- James, now at the age of 11, sat on a bench in the middle of the town of Magnolia, looking at a photo of Gia and him from their world. He blinked and shook his head.

"Hey, there you are! I was looking for you!" a voice called as an 11 year old Erza rushed up to him and stopped when she saw him, "Why are you out here by yourself?" James looked up at her and showed her the photo.

"Are they your parents?"

"No. That's me and Gia… From our world," James told her. Erza blinked as she looked at the photo in shock.

"I know. I went through an age reversion when I traveled her through dimensions," James told her, "I still don't know how I got to Earthland. Me or Gia…"

"That just sounds… Unreal," Erza said seriously as she sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. James looked over at Erza and smiled happily.

"At least you are the only one who doesn't doubt me," James told Erza with sincerity. Erza blushed and closed her eyes.

"Now I know what you went through… Since I went through it myself… And got a scar out of it,." James touched his cheek and felt a long scar that went across his face and over his nose to his other cheek.

"Jamie… I want to tell you something…" Erza blushed softly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. James looked at her and blushed at the redhead as her face was close to his. He could see the blush on her cheeks as she could see the blush on his. She took his glasses off his face and slowly leaned into kiss him… When out of nowhere…

"NATSU, STOP IT!" a voice yelled as a silver haired girl raced towards them and a pink haired child raced after her holding a stick with a worm on the end of it.

"Come on! You can't be grossed out by this thing! It's awesome!" Natsu called. James and Erza quickly separated and blushed harder as they glared at the kids running towards them.

"You got to be kidding me!" James yelled. Erza got up and cracked her knuckles as both of her eyes became blood red.

" **HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR FIRST KISS!** " Erza roared as she charged at the kids. They froze and shrank back as Erza skids to a stop and glared at them.

"Erza! Calm down!" James called as he held her shoulders. Erza looked back at him and blinked. Natsu dropped the stick as the girl blinked in fear.

"Natsu, you know Lisanna is very timid towards insects and worms… Don't tease her about it. That wasn't very nice." Natsu looked down and pouted. Lisanna sighed and looked at Natsu.

"Thank you… Now… Lisanna, you need to tell Natsu to stop or else. You know what else…" Lisanna nods fervently and smiled. Natsu shuddered and looked away.

"Good… Now, we clear on everything?" James looked at the kids as they nodded. Erza looked back at James again and smiled.

"Nice work," Erza smiled and giggled. James nods his head and smirked.

"Now, what is it you wanted…" James asked as Erza grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards him, "Wha?! Mmm!" Erza kissed him deeply on the lips for what seemed like 1 minute. When they pulled apart, a thin line of saliva trailed between them and disappeared in an instant.

"Wow…"

"I know…" Erza blushed heavily. They looked at each other with deep blushes on their faces.

"You guys are gross," Natsu said.

"Shut up, Natsu," James and Erza told him.

"Does this makes us…" James told Erza. Erza nods and smiled sweetly.

"Yes. I am your first kiss and your first girlfriend," Erza told James as she held his hands, "Take good care of me, okay?" James nods and smiled at her.

-End 2nd Flashback- "He has been like my knight in shining armor for the many years we have known each other. He has protected me for a long time… And, has loved me more. The thought of losing him would be unbearable…" Erza said as she looked at Bradley. He was shocked at everything she told him.

"I didn't expect one of the toughest women I have ever met to pour out her heart out to me like that. It makes me respect you so much more," Bradley said sincerely. Erza smiled and pats him on the shoulder. Bradley nods his head and smiled at her as Seljina walked up to them with a quest paper in her hands.

"I got a quest we can do together," Seljina told them. Bradley hopped up and looked at her. Noel flew onto his shoulder.

"Would you like to join us?" Seljina asked Mirajane as she looked over to Mirajane. Mirajane looked at them and sighed.

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt," Mirajane smiled, "Would you like to join in, Erza?"

"No… It's all right. I will head home, take a bath, and rest for today," Erza told them with a smile.

"Okay… See ya later, Erza," Bradley smiled as they left out. Erza looked at Mirajane and the Phoenix family leaving out.

"It is a struggle… But, I will wait for you, my afro knight," Erza smiled as she held a photo of a dark skinned male and her hugging each other. She smiled and stood up and turned as she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry… -Gasp-!" Erza gasped as she looked up at the familiar face. James smiled down at her as she hugged him.

"I can't believe it… You came back," Erza said as tears streamed down her cheeks. James pets her head and smiled.

"It's okay, Erza… I am home," James told her.

-End Chapter 10-


End file.
